Hunted or Hunters?
by Resistant Raisin
Summary: When our favorite butler and master get "captured" by a few hunters and an angel, they decide to play a painful game and get a free meal or two. MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Hunted

**REVISED: 2-15-15**

_**Warnings: Violence, Language, Adult themes/Content**_

_**Pairings: None**_

_**Beta: Yoru95**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Supernatual**_

**x~x~x~X~x~x~x**

The hot Nebraskan sun beat down on the pair of demons standing in the parking lot of a mall.

Squinting against the bright rays of sun, Ciel looked up at the cloudless and clicked his tongue. "I could have sworn that it was pouring just a few minutes ago. What type of weather is this?" he complained to his butler with a slow, frustrated shake of his head.

"This region is known for its "bipolar" climate," Sebastian dutifully answered.

"Hmph, I don't like it. We should visit some other state. How about Oregon? Isn't that supposed to be... less bright?"

"I suppose it is, Young Master; apparently it rains very often there."

"Ah, blast it all. Why can't we just go somewhere with a decent climate?"

"We have just arrived. Why not acquire some lighter clothes and stay for at least a little while, see what this state has to offer?"

Removing his gaze from the sky, Ciel flashed his butler a suspicious look. "Are you defying me, Sebastian?" He eyes narrowed when Sebastian gave a small smile in return, easily recognized as fake for he had known the demon for centuries.

"I am merely offering an alternate plan," Sebastian innocently defended.

After a moment of thought, the youngest demon snapped back, "Fine, I suppose we can stay in this bloody place for a little while. But if the weather gets any brighter or any more troublesome, we're leaving."

"Of course, Young Master."

**xXx**

"Hey, Dean! Get this-"

"Shhhhhh!" Dean hissed, cutting off his brother. He lazily rolled his head to look at Sam while putting a finger to his lips. "I'm in the zone, man. I ran out of quarters so I've only got thirty seconds of this heaven."

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Dean from over the screen of his laptop, anxiously shifting in the plastic chair at the motel room's beaten desk. "Dude, I really don't care about that vibrating bed. You're wasting all of our money."

Adjusting the position of his shoulders, Dean burrowed deeper into massaging bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "You're just jealous!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the bed abruptly stilled, earning a curse from the hunter.

"Now that you're back on earth," Sam huffed, gesturing to his bright computer screen, "we can go to our next stop: Nebraska. If we hurry we can get there in a few hours and-"

"Wait, _Nebraska_?" Dean made a face as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Like Redneck, middle of nowhere, Children of the Corn , The Stand, _Nebraska_?"

"No, the Nebraska on Mars." Sam scoffed sarcastically. "_Yes_, that Nebraska. There's been strange storms circling over this small town up in the northeast corner; the town's practically flooded one minute and then it's nice and sunny the next. _And_ loads of power outages have been reported there too. There's definitely some paranormal stuff going on over there. If it's a demon we can probably get some information out of 'em."

"Alright then," the eldest Winchester hollered excitedly as he jumped up from the bed and began to gather their belongings, tossing the items scattering the room into worn duffle bags. "Let's get going. I wanna get me some pie before we leave."

Sam shook his head and sputtered a short, airy laugh. "The Apocalypse is upon us and you're still thinking about pie?"

"Damn straight!"

"Heh, I'd be worried if you didn't."

**xXx**

"Sebastian, do we have to be in such attire?" Ciel whined, eyeing his clothing with distaste.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian answered with a deep chuckle. "You must learn to blend in with the times. I do believe we already had this conversation earlier."

The youngest demon slumped his shoulders slightly as they walked through the crowded food court, carefully maneuvering around the patrons and mysterious food and beverage spills. He was immensely regretting his decision to allow his butler to dress him.

He wore a white and dark blue striped shirt under an unbuttoned black vest that accentuated his small frame, tan khaki shorts reaching just reached just above his knees, and a pair of dark blue vans that matched the knitted beanie loosely placed on his head. Sebastian on the other hand,sported a white shirt with some sort of gold design across one shoulder that suspiciously looked like a cross, a pair of slightly distressed jeans, and a pair of black boots with many straps across the front. Tossed over his right forearm that bent toward his chest, Sebastian held both of their jackets; a light black one for Ciel and a black leather one for Sebastian.

To Ciel, it seemed that the closer to the bustling mall's exit they got, the more constricting his clothes became. He wasn't sure why, and he absolutely wasn't going to ask his butler about this strange feel, so he merely tugged at the bottom hem of his shirt to pull the suffocating away from his throat. Only when the two demons left the sounds of the food court as the one of the mall's many glass doors shut behind them did Ciel finally feel slightly less smothered by his clothes. Only slightly.

As he took a moment once again to stop and stretch the collar of his shirt away from his neck and pulled his pants farther down his legs, he was roughly knocked over. He stumbled backward a few clumsy steps before Sebastian caught him, and gently straightened and stood him back up.

With a sharp glare, he snapped at the burly man whose elbow ran into his shoulder. "Oi! A little accident is fine, but at least apologize! Don't just walk away!"

The young male walking beside the man who had knocked the youngest demon over, put a hand to his companion's chest and pointed in the demons' direction. "Uh, Dean..."  
>"Huh? What, Sam?" 'Dean' replied dumbly, shaking his head to free himself from his daze. Turning around to look in the direction 'Sam' pointed at, a look of realization crossed his face.<p>

Ciel accepted the man's half-hearted "sorry" with a tch of annoyance before muttering grumpily to himself, "Bloody Americans..."

**xXx**

As soon as the towering man and the short boy were out of sight and the pair of hunters entered the mall, Sam smacked Dean upside his head. "Dude, that kid's got more manners that you. _And_ he looked about ready to chew you out."

Dean rubbed the new tender spot at the back of head and shot his brother a glare with a small 'hmph.'

"Well, _excuse me,_ but I was a little preoccupied with the EMF to notice Little High and Mighty," Dean snapped.

"Wait. The EMF?" Sam questioned, a look of confusion flashing across his face. "Isn't that supposed to be in the car?"

"Yeah, but I forgot it in my pocket." To prove his point, Dean allowed the corner of the instrument to peek out of his coat's pocket. "That things was vibrating like_ crazy_."

"I guess, we got our demons," Sam commented with a small, thoughtful frown. "That was... surprisingly easy..."

"Eh, it's good enough for me."

"... You know this means we've gotta skip lunch and deal with this."

"Nooooooooo!"

With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Sam grabbed Dean's upper arm and steered his whining brother back outside. "Let's go, dude."

**xXx**

Ciel's scowl did not fade as he watched the two rough-looking men enter the mall and walk out of sight. Without removing his steel gaze, he hesitantly took a step away from the shopping center, but didn't take another.

"Sebastian," the boy mumbled to his butler, "I have a strange feeling about those men."

Sebastian nodded slightly and followed his charge's gaze to the door of the mall. "You did- do seem rather anxious at the moment."

Ciel tore his stare from the mall and directed it at Sebastian. "_What_ do you mean 'did'?"

The youngest demon's lips twisted even further when his butler gave a small, knowing smile. Sometimes he really did hate being a turned-demon, or demon created from a human. Somehow the rules that bound the two together had altered a bit; now for example, instead of having to obey any order or answer any question that Ciel tossed at Sebastian, the butler didn't have to follow every command that was given to him. Sebastian could simple choose not to follow them, if the situation was not potentially dangerous that is. Though the eldest usually followed orders out of habit, he would sometimes choose not to just to aggravate Ciel.

Taking full advantage of this loophole, Sebastian simply shrugged in response.

Not wanting to be defied even further, Ciel changed the topic. "I want you to find out who those two men are. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes... That's an order."

This time being compelled by their contract, Sebastian nodded and dipped into a shallow bow. "Yes, My Lord."

In the blink of an eye, the butler disappeared.

After a few moments of staring at the spot where Sebastian just stood, Ciel deeply sighed. A sudden sense of boredom struck him and he looked at his surroundings as if something entertaining would sudden appear. Disappointed, his stiffly strolled down the outside of the mall to a relatively shady spot along the back side. With an irritated click of his tongue, he crossed his arms and leaned against the rough concrete building. After shifting his shoulders in a futile attempt to get into a more comfortable position, he gave up and closed his eyes, allowing his head to gently thump backwards.

Just as he was on the brink of dozing off- a luxury he often indulged in- the quiet sound of feet walking caught his attention. Peeking open an eye, he coolly maintained his composure. After centuries of practice, he perfected his acting skills; ergo not moving an inch from his position as the two men from earlier approached.

Dean and Sam, if Ciel recalled correctly, anxiously glanced around themselves and kept their hands buried in their pockets. The demon knew that look and was immediately set on edge. If they tried anything hairy he would bolt as fast as he could, another downside of being a turned-demon: powers like strength and speed did not apply to him.

"Come to harass a kid again?" Ciel taunted, lazily looking up at them through half-closed eyes as they stopped a foot away from him.

"Actually, _he_ came to formally apologize," Sam replied, gesturing to Dean.

"Yeah, sorry about that run-in earlier," Dean reassured, rocking on his heels. "No hard feelings?"

Ciel skeptically glared at the hand offered to him. He gave the shorter man one last judgmental look before shaking his hand. "I suppose- GAH!"

Before Ciel could even get the chance to run, Dean yanked him forward. A strong arm wrapped around his middle while another yanked around his neck, cutting his scream and air circulation off.

**xXx**

Sebastian snapped open his pocket watch for a second time in the last five minutes, something that completely annoyed him. With a grunt of disapproval, he closed the watch and returned it to the front pocket of his pants.

If his master hadn't arrived at the designated spot yet, then he certainly wouldn't arrive later. Sebastian was suspicions that Ciel had gotten caught up in something dark and troublesome. Again.

Turning his back to the glaring sun, Sebastian broke into an inhumanly fast sprint, a blur to anyone who happened to catch a glimpse of him. The bordering state of South Dakota was his destination. If his hunch was correct, he'd have to pay a visit to a certain friend of a certain pair of young brothers.

**xXx**

The world was warm and hazy when Ciel regained consciousness. Through drooping eyes and sticky lashes, he could make out sunlight illuminating a collage of earthy colors. As his vision and mind cleared he realized that the colors composed the rotting walls of an empty, spacious room. The brown timber that made up the floor and walls was only disrupted by the orange and green mold speckling the room, and a vibrant red pentagram crudely drawn on the floor beneath him.

He attempted to move forward- to leave this strange place- but found he was stuck. More specifically, tied up. A pair of handcuffs hung loosely around his right wrist and connected him to the arm of the wooden chair he was confined in. Thick, itchy bundles of burlap rope strapped his other arm and both of his ankles to the chair.

A grunt of surprise and anger escaped Ciel as he once again attempted to remove himself from his bonds. He started to call out as he wrestled in the chair, rocking the furniture back and forth with the movement. "Oi! Somebody get me out of here! If it's you lot from earlier, I swear I'll-"

His yelling was cut off when the only door in the room, which was placed on his left, slammed open. Just as he had suspected, the two men from earlier lumbered in, a new man in a trench coat following after them.

The one named Dean, if Ciel remembered correctly, was wearing an annoyed scowl

"Yeesh, don't get you're panties in a knot, Sleeping Beauty," he remarked as he began to rummage for something in his pockets.

Ciel returned the scowl and snide comment with his own. "TWO problems with that sentence: _One_, unless your vision is as low as your IQ, I am a _male_. _Two_, this_ isn't_ what I would call a castle. Honestly, you're probably the first kidnapper I've ever dealt with that hasn't had any class."

"Sorry to disappoint," Dean scoffed, finding whatever he was looking for in his pockets and pulling it out. It was a medium-sized vial with a cork stopper, filled to its max with some sort of clear liquid. He turned back to the other two men, "Are ya'll ready for this?"

Sam let out a quiet snicker as if he just been told an inside joke, but still nodded. The other dark haired man nodded as well, grim look never wavering.

"Wait just a bloody minute," Ciel snarled, not revealing any of the panic that crept in the back of his mind. "_Who _are you and _what _do you want with me?" All the males froze at this- one out of anticipation and three out of confusion.

"...You don't know who we are?" Sam questioned as he waved the small, worn book he pulled from his coat in his right hand. "You don't know _us_?"

The demon shook his head and matched their incredulous looks. "Would I be asking if I did know?"

Sam gestured to himself, Dean, and the unnamed man. "Aren't we on your guys's Most Wanted list?"

"'Your guys's?' Who are you associating me with?"

"You guys- demons." Sam answered, only to be meet with a blank look from Ceil.

Dean sputtered out a short laugh of disbelief. "You really aren't in Hell's little loop are you, kid?"

Ciel rolled his eyes with a sigh, growing bored. "Look, as much fun as it is to play twenty questions with you baboons, I would rather learn what you want from me so I can get out of this manky place."

"Well... we were going to nab some information from you about this whole Apocalypse crap..."

"Apocalypse?"  
>"...But you obviously don't know squat. So, exorcising you it is."<p>

"Wait-"

Before Ciel could get out another word, Dean flicked his wrist and sent a splash of water from the vial and onto his face. The demon cringed at the mild burning sensation. It felt like the time when Agni accidentally dropped his mixture of spices on him. Sam and the unnamed man both began reciting something in Latin. Though Ciel knew the language he couldn't decipher what they were saying, for as soon as the words hit his ears his mind went scrambling; the world became a concoction of colors; the sensation of a fist making contact pounded his head and his gut.

**xXx**

Dean had took it upon himself to put a stop to his brother's pacing.

"Hey, Sammy!" He called to his brother across the room, taking long strides back and forth by the only window. "Get worked up like that ain't gonna help, so why don't you just come back over here."

Sam had stopped in mid-step to look at his brother dubiously, but after a moment he complied and returned to where Dean and Castiel were, side-stepping the source of his anxiety.

"What should we do?" the youngest Winchester questioned, gesturing to the unconscious child-demon in the center of the room. "Nothing's working on him- salt, reciting, holy water. We can't afford to have a new kind of demon- one that'll possibly be used against us- this close to our deadline."

The three men each took a moment stare at the demon, their thoughts a whirlwind of contemplation.

"Perhaps we need another opinion," Cas suggested, breaking the pregnant silence that hung among them.

Dean nodded in agreement and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll give Bobby a call, he'll be our best bet." As if on cue, his phone rang, blasting _Enter Sandman_. "Hello? Bobby? We were just talking about you. Listen-" He cut off mid-sentence, frozen in horror.

Castiel and Sam immediately rushed to his side. "Dean, what's wrong?"

**xXx**

"My apologizes, but I had to borrow your companion's cellular device for a moment," Sebastian spoke calmly into the phone, interrupting Dean. He took a moment to glance down at the man he held a gun to. "I do believe you have something of mine."

Dean snarled his next words. "I swear to God, if you lay one finger on him-"

"Then I believe we are at a stalemate- an agreement if if you must. I assure you no harm will come to my hostage if no harm comes to yours."

"I'm assuming you want your little toy?"

"Quite so... Would you be so kind as to put my young master on the phone?"

"Why should I do that?"

"I assure you that have much more to lose than I do, so I suggest you do as I say."

There was a pause, as if the hunter was mentally analyzing Sebastian's threat. "...Fine."

Sebastian waited patiently as scuffing noises and muffled voices came from the phone, making it obvious that the device was being passed around not very gently. When the noise stopped, a weak, familiar voice spoke.

"S-Sebast...ian?"

"Good afternoon, Young Master. Do be patient and hang on a little longer. Now, I assume that you "hunters" have put it on speaker, so listen up. Bring my lord to Bobby Singer's home and I shall leave this drunk unharmed."

**x~x~x~X~x~x~x**

_**"I love Nebraska. It's deserted creepiness makes great book settings." -Probably Stephen King**_

_**...Yeah, it's true. Any fellow Nebraskans agree with me?**_

_**I apologize for the amount of line breaks in this chapter. The old format of this made it pretty difficult to manipulate into third person perspective.**_

_**So... In this fic I decided that Ciel (and maybe Sebastian) should be a little OOC; because, really, it's been 100+ years, he's got to have changed a bit.**_

_**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. It'd be much appreciated!**_


	2. Falling

_**REVISED: 7-15-2015**_

_**Warnings: Violence, Language, Adult Themes/Content**_

_**Pairings: None**_

_**Beta: Yoru95**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**_

**x~x~x~X~x~x~x**

"Good afternoon, Young Master. Do be patient and hang on a little longer. Now, I assume that you 'hunters' have put the phone on speaker, so listen up. Bring my lord to Bobby Singer's home and I will leave this drunk unharmed."

With that last ultimatum, the line went dead.

If Ciel wasn't already free from his lethargic state, he certainly was now.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared, waving his cell phone around as if resisting the urge to throw it against the wall. "That-"

"Calm down, Dean," Sam ushered sternly, fight his habit of running his hands through his hair. The nervous tick would only fuel his brother's.

"Calm down?! Sam, that damn demon's got Bobby! How can I calm down?!"

"_Hey_, it's not like something like this hasn't happened before-"

"Well, not with an immune demon," Dean shot back, throwing his hands in the air.

"_Look_, all we have to do is return the kid and everything will be safe-"

Sam was cut off by an obnoxiously loud groan. Looking towards the worse, the brothers and angel saw Ciel making the loud noise, head rolled back in annoyance.

"Can we get this over with," he sighed as his head returned upright. "I do not want to be in this distasteful place any longer than necessary."

"Shut your trap, you little brat," Dean snapped, jabbing a finger towards him. "We call the shots here, not you-"

"That is as far from the truth as you could get," Ciel retorted. His gaze darkening into an intent stare, an unnerving look for a young face. "You have far more to lose than I do."

"_Dude_, I'm not the one tied to a chair."

"Allow me to enlighten you, hm? Your companion is in the hands of an ancient demon. You cannot kill me or my butler With six words and I could have you dead. You're on a tight schedule. _Must_ I go on?"

Dean's jaw twitched with resentment. He couldn't deny anything the demon had just stated, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sensing his brother's short temper on the verge of snapping, Sam placed a comforting hand on Dean's chest. He broke the stare of between Dean and Ciel by stepping between the two. "Hey, cool it, Dean. He's just trying to get into your head."

With one last snarl, Dean stalked away. Mumbling, "Damn demons," under his breath, left the room, slamming the door shut. Both Sam and Cas shot worried glances at where Dean had left. They knew his loyalty towards his family and empathy towards children was a stressful mix for him. That was not even factoring the pressing matter of the Apocalypse.

Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted. But, he knew that the situation required their up-most attention, especially in the short time they were limited to. So, he shook himself from his depressing thoughts and turned to Cas to form a plan of action.

"Oi!" A sharp voice cut in before the two men could exchange even a word. "I insist that we leave as soon as possible. Patience is not Sebastian's best virtue."

As reassured by Ciel's command, Castiel immediately offered an idea. "I can go ahead to Bobby's home and ensure sure that he is in good condition."

Sam shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "Sorry, Cas, but we can't do that. If one of us shows up without the kid, then who knows how that demon will react."

Much to Sam's annoyance, Ciel butted into the conversation. _Again_. "Though that statement may be true, I would rather you not call us 'demons' and me 'kid.' We _do_ have names and I would rather you not lump me into a group that I am obviously not a part of."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay then...?"

Leaning forward in his seat, Ciel stared at Sam, as if it would make him understand better. He spoke his next words slowly and articulated, as if Sam had troubles hearing. "Are you daft? My name is Earl- Excuse me, Ciel Phantomhive. That demon' you referred to earlier is Sebastian Michaelis."

"...Well, now that we are all introduced... Let's go." Shaking himself from his stupor, the youngest Winchester nodded towards the angel. "Cas, if you would."

"Of course," Castiel answered with a short nod.

Ciel began to struggle against his bonds as Cas started to walk towards him, tugging at the restraints with short, collected movements. "I know you know that anything you do me is useless. So I would rather you refrain from touching meee!"

The young demon shied away from the forefinger Castiel moved to place on his forehead. But, his resistance was futile and the instant the angel touched him, the world went black.

**xXx**

When Ciel came around everything was dark, a red haze from an unknown source being his only light. He couldn't see a thing really, only able to feel that he was in a small confinement. He also observed that he was jolting around, bouncing even higher from his lying position every so often. The latest movement managed to knock his head against the wall above him. The itchy material surrounding the walls did no help to buffer the blow and he was left with a throbbing headache. But it was as if a switched had been flip, because he suddenly realized that he was in a trunk of a car.

The red haze was sunshine shining through the taillights. The jostling was the vehicle speeding across a dirt road, unfortunately littered with potholes if his bouncing and pounding head was anything to go by. The scratchy fabric lining the walls was carpet lining the inside of the trunk.

Deducing the rest with ease, Ciel pounded on the trunk's walls with tight fists.

"Let me out! I refuse to be transported in the trunk of a car! _Again_! It's hot and small and the carpet is burning my skin-OW!" The sudden jolt that caused Ciel to bounce around again, didn't falter his complaints. "And for the love of the Queen, will you slow down!"

Unfortunately, his poundings and yelling were soon drowned out by a blast of music suddenly flaring up.

"Will you turn off that beastly music?! Led Zeppelin needs to belt up!"

**xXx**

They planned on using the element of surprise to rescue Bobby. _Planned_.

Apparently Dean saw that as more of a suggestion rather than instruction, because as they approached the Bobby's house, he kicked open the front door with a solid kick of his heel. How he managed to stay balanced with a bound and gagged child-demon being dragged behind him was a mystery to Sam.

Nonetheless, the youngest Winchester followed his brother's lead. By storming into Bobby's cluttered home right behind Dean and Cas, he went for the intimidating factor.

"We're here, ya bastard!" Dean hollered, his voice booming through the house as they carefully picked their way through the home, avoiding the towering piles of books and other trinkets.

When they had crowded into the messy living room, the group of three men was caught off guard. The demon, Sebastian, was threateningly hovering over Bobby, a hand on the back of his wheelchair and a dagger in the other; it was rather redundant considering Bobby was gagged and bound in a similar fashion Ciel was. But, that wasn't what threw them off, rather they had been expecting some muscular, middle-aged man, the appearance that most demons had. But, they were met with completely the opposite. The demon, Sebastian, was young, not a day over twenty-four. He was also thin, unhealthily so- from the rather narrow waist to the shadows in his cheeks. Yet, he somehow still had muscles, only hinted by his attire.

The skinny jeans he was wearing were just tight enough to show lean muscles on his thighs and calves. They were just thick enough it was as if he had exercised but only out of necessity to protect Ciel, like both demons had hinted at. Yet, there was a strange curve to his thighs and swell to his knees, as if he hadn't been eating for a week. The same could be said for his upper body.

The graphic design of a rib cage across the front of his loose t-shirt only heightened his frail, angular look. The ironic image of a cross necklace confused them more than anything. Despite this, the sleeves of his shirt formed to his shoulder enough so muscles could obviously be seen. Again as if he hadn't been eating properly, there was a peculiar _knobbiness_ to his elbows and fingers. This image of health and starvation flickered back and forth. The only part of his body that seemed to have made up its mind was his face.

Inky hair framed his emotionless face, a stark contrast compared to his pale, porcelain skin. A stray strand of hair hung perfectly between thin eyebrows and along his sharp nose, accentuating the his thin, long face. Sharp blood red eyes seemed to pierce into their souls, as if they were being inspected like pigs before slaughter.

The three of them could have continued staring and analyzing for hours more. But a loud, obnoxious groan brought them back to reality. They immediately looked to the source.

Of course, it was Ciel, trying to move against the duct tape covering his mouth and locking his wrists behind his back. The young demon raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as if to remind them of the urgency of the situation. Snapping back to keep a watchful eye on the opposing demon and hostage, the three resumed their defensive stances.

"I trust my master was not hurt," Sebastian inquired, tapping the tip of his dagger on the bill of Bobby's cap threateningly.

"He's in one piece as we agreed," Sam answered quickly before his brother spat out some sarcastic response that would _not_ help the situation.

"Well, he is certainly missing more than a few pieces," the butler said with a smirk, chuckling at Ciel's pointed glare. "But, those were not inflicted by you, so I will agree that your work was sufficient."

"Look, we brought your... young master. Now keep your end of the bargain and let Bobby go."

"Very well then," he sighed, making a show of tossing the dagger onto the cluttered desk behind him before clapping his hands together. "I will take Ciel and we will be on our way."

Dean shook his head and pushed Ciel behind him, his anger and suspicion apparent in his voice. "O_h no_, we're not falling for any of your demon trick crap. _You're_ coming over _here_ to get you little boy toy."

Sebastian seemed to sigh in disgust and exasperation, but he slowly walked over nonetheless. "Very well, if it will ease your paranoia..."

A foot away, he held out a glove-clad hand.

It happened fast, over as soon as it begun.

Sam lunged forward as Dean and Cas created a blockade with their bodies, surrounding Sebastian and shielding Ciel. It was all the time Sam needed to come from behind and plunge Ruby's knife into the demon's chest, the blade breaking apart ribs and sliding into a lung. Red electricity crackled through Sebastian's body like lightning, energy igniting his veins.

Even as he dropped to his knees, the butler released one last strangled breath and apologetic look at his young master.

**x~x~X~x~x~x**

**In response to a reviewer's question, no I am not rewriting/redoing another story. These chapters are based off of Ep. 3 S. 1 of Black Butler, if that is useful.**

**I know this is an uber short chapter, but I just had to leave you guys with this cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and critic on my last chapter, I hope this one is more satisfactory.**


	3. Redemption

*Sam's POV*

I stared down at the body, breathing heavily from the adrenalin.

"Adiós Bitchasos," mumbled Dean. His attention quickly turned to Bobby. "Bobby!" He pushed the bound kid into Cas.

Dean inspected the thin trail of blood along his jaw. The wound didn't look too deep, but still would be bleeding for some time.

"God, I'm not that old!" Bobby protested, wheeling back from him.

"You're getting there, old man." Dean joked.

The light heartedness that filled the room was cut in two by a sharp voice. "Tch, get up, Sebastian. That's enough games for today. Besides, I can't imagine that that old floor is any good for sleep."

I spun around to the body of the older demon. I noticed his hand twitched slightly. In a flash, I pulled out holy water from my back pocket and prepared for a fight. Dean and Bobby aimed sawed off shotguns while Cas tightened his grip around the other demon's throat.

* * *

><p>*Ciel's POV*<p>

I let out a choked breath. The man in the trench coat- Cas was it?- found the need to crush my windpipe. Though I could live without air, it was still rather uncomfortable.

I was not surprised when the others armed themselves. But, really holy water?

"Quite fooling around," I hurried my butler. "I'm ready for my tea."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied as is body rose in a shaky arch. His head snapped forward as he clutched the wound in his chest

"Honestly, I must say I'm quite offended." he said, inspecting the blood on his shirt, ignoring our stares. "To think a lowly weapon like that could kill me."

* * *

><p>*Sebastian's POV*<p>

The long haired one, Sam, began to mumble a prayer in Latin.

I smirked. "Your Lord will do you no good here, sir." I turned to the angel. "Well, I haven't seen one of your kind in over a hundred years..." I mused. I gave a sweet smile as my master's eyes grew wide in realization.

The angel merely shrugged.

I clapped my hands together. "Now, then, if you would be so kind as to let my master go."

The trigger happy man, Dean, was quick to respond. "Who's to say we don't fill ya full of lead and holy water?"

_Humans are most lacking these days..._

"Well, Mister Winchester, why don't we review what we've learned so far. One) As my young master has shown, your salt, prayers, and filthy water have no effect on us. Two) That special demon knife of yours could not kill me. So, I will ask you; What makes you think a human weapon will defeat me?"

He stood dumbfound, now realizing his options.

"Now I will repeat myself only once more, release my master."

* * *

><p>*Sam's POV*<p>

With a quick glance at my brother, I knew the plan.

On cue, Cas shoved the kid into the center of the room next door and faced the demon biker.

Cas, Dean, and I surrounded Sebastian while Bobby wheeled to the phone, calling for back up. As if rehearsed, we dashed him all at once.

I focused in on him, jabbing at his head with a tight fist. He ducked easily and sent a fist into my gut. I stumbled back and noticed my brother and Cas were growing tired. The demon crouched to the floor and swept his long leg in a circle, sending us all scrambling to get back up. In a large swing, he sent a clenched hand down the side of my head, at the same time hitting Dean.

After what was seconds but felt like an hour, the fight was over.

Dean leaned against the wall, blood dripping down his forehead and gushing out his nose. I spit out the blood in my mouth and felt my ear growing puffy. Cas only looked slightly more rugged, but hadn't received an injury.

_Yay, lucky him..._

I looked around in to find the demon biker ripping the ropes off his master-what ever he means by master.

_Bingo._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry this one's so short! My computer decided it need to restart in the middle of writing this. I got about half way through and thought "Screw it! New ending."<strong>

**I will try to update sooner. I've got siblings to share the computer with... **

**Please rate and review! The fate of our beloved Ciel and Bassy depends on you!**


	4. Waiting

***Ciel's POV***

***San Francisco***

***Four day earlier***

I rolled my eyes at the armed man. "For the last time, we don't have any money, so bugger off."

He ignored me and dug his pocket knife into my neck, blood blooming. "Then give me whatever you have." He commanded my butler, who remained emotionless.

"As my young master has said, we have nothing of any value to offer." Sebastian replied, awaiting my orders.

I scoffed. "Sebastian, remove this man from me. I don't want be in this distasteful place any longer."

He bowed down on one knee with a hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lord."

I could feel the man holding me stiffen. His heart rate rose and palms grew moist. He backed into the alley's wall. "If you want the kid to live, back off."

My butler stopped a few feet away with a sweet smile. "So sorry."

In a second, I heard a crack. I was released instantly.

I stepped away and looked down at the body. His head was twisted 'round, his eyes gazed into an unseen world.

"That was more trouble than I expected." I said with a sigh.

*Two days later*

I growled. "Damn..."

Apparently, there happened to be a security camera on the street that had caught us. Now our faces were all over the news.

I looked up at my butler. "Sebastian make sure not to kill anybody for a few weeks. We don't need anymore attention."

"Yes, young master." he replied. "Shall we take our leave?"

"Yes, I heard Dallas is nice this time of year."

***Present***

I remained silent as Sebastian cut my bonds with a wave of his finger. Finally I could get out of this mad house.

I spoke to the four fools as I rose. "I must say it has been a lovely time with you all, but I must continue my life away from you buffoons."

The one named Dean laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose. "You're not going anywhere squirt." He pointed to the ceiling with a gloating smirk.

I looked up to see a pentagram painted red, just like the one on my eye.

I raised an eyebrow. "Good for you, you can draw. Now if you'll excuse us..." I strutted towards the door but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"My lord," Sebastian stated, pulling me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "It seems that the symbol above us is a trap meant to hold demons. Though, I have broken the seal, it would be less troublesome to make our escape if later. More hunters will be arriving momentarily."

I sighed heavily and spoke to the rugged men. "Honestly? Can't we simply leave peacefully?"

Before they could answer two women crashed through the door, aiming shotguns.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry this is so short. I needed a filler so I put in what had happened in San Francisco. I hope to update soon!<strong>


	5. Bargain

***Ciel's POV***

I sighed heavily and spoke to the rugged men. "Honestly? Can't we simply leave peacefully?"

Before they could answer two women crashed through the door, aiming shotguns.

"Jesus Christ woman!" Bobby complained, throwing his hands in the air. "This place is already broken down enough!"

The older, red headed woman ignored Bobby and eyed us suspiciously. "That them?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Ellen, they're the demons we told you about."

I scowled. "Honestly, demon is such a distasteful word. We do have names; I am Ciel, he is Sebastian."

The younger blonde woman rose an eyebrow before turning back to the other hunters. "So, why haven't you exorcised these guys yet?"

"We tried, Jo," Sam explained. "But, nothing works. We even stabbed, er ...Sebastian with the demon knife."

This time Cas, the angel, spoke up from deep thought. "I do have one idea that might work."

The blonde, Jo, face palmed. "Really? You could have had your aha moment before you called?"

"Correction, we need you to help us fight the demons," Cas corrected.

"Whatever, Cas. What's your idea?"

"I can get Meatus Water, then we should be able to kill them with their fears. But first, I must touch their foreheads and see their memories before the water is of use."

"Quite harsh," I interjected. "If I may add my own proposition, simply release us and I won't have my butler kill you when we finally do leave."

"Shut your pie hole!" Dean snapped. "Like we'd trust you wanna be bikers. Cas! Do your mojo now so we can get this over with."

Cas nodded and watched curiously.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered in my ear. "If you wish young master, we may take our leave now. It would only take a moment for us to slip away unharmed."

I pondered this for a moment. "...No, why not stay here for a while longer. I am quite intrigued by this Meatus Water. If I am correct, we can only be killed by a demon sword so I see no threat."

"You are risking living through your human life again?" he asked skeptically.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"As you wish, my lord."

I stepped toward the edge of the demon trap and stared down at the angel. "So, Cas was it? If you are going to look into my past, then we need to make a trade."

"We do not bargain with demons." he replied sternly.

"Then no memories for you. As soon as one of you step into this demon trap Sebastian will kill everyone here. _But_, if you allow us to look into the past of two of your hunter friends, then we will get along smoothly."

Sam stepped forward. "Why are you risking getting killed for some memories?"

I rolled my eyes. "You must be more stupid than I thought... We feed off of the consumption of human souls. But fear and pain does work as well, though not as satisfying."

"So you want to eat?" Dean asked with an outraged look.

"Well, I do. I can't say the same for my butler though."

"What?"

My patience was dwindling rapidly. "Do we have a deal or not?!"

The hunter exchanged hushed words among themselves.

_Can we trust them? _

_What choice do we have? _

_I'll go. _

_No! I'll go. _

_Shut up! Me and Sammy can do this._

Ah, the brothers... What delectable memories they will have.

"Alright!" Dean announced. "We'll take your offer. But if you try to pull anything, we'll drown you in holy water."

I nodded in understandment. "Very well. Shall we get this over with?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Yay~! Two story updates in one day!<strong>

**I know this one is short and ify, but it took me forever to come up with something. Please review!**


	6. Nightmare

***Ciel's POV***

I stood at the edge of the demon trap bracing myself. I waved a hand impatiently. "If you would hurry up a bit."

"Hey! Your not the one being eaten." Dean snapped as he walk toward me. He gave a skeptical glance at his brother before turning back to me. "So how does this work? What do I need to do?"

"Just lay down, look in my eyes if you would. Even you should be able to manage that for a minute."

"Damn demons..." he cursed under his breath as he layed down just outside the demon circle.

"Shut it." I commanded sat down by his side, ignoring his snort.

In a swift, practiced motion, I untied my eye patch and placed it into Sebastian's open hand.

"The fuck!" the hunter shouted, sitting up quickly.

Cas was quick to respond. "What are you talking about?"

I turned toward the others, and stared emotionlessly at them for a second.

"Oh my god..." Ellen remarked with surprise. "You made a deal with a demon?"

"You'll just have to wait a bit won't you?" I replied bitterly. "Let's move this along."

Dean reluctantly layed back down. I stared into to his stern eyes.

The room began to flicker.

* * *

><p>*Sam's POV*<p>

I gasped as the room began to change. Bobby's old wood floors shifted into black and white tiles. The walls melted into plain white walls. Suddenly the furniture was replaced with medical equipment.

I looked around for the others. Everyone was baffled by the room's change. Everybody was still in the same spot as before... Somehow we were in Dean's memories.

* * *

><p>*Dean's POV*<p>

I shivered as his gaze bored into my mind. I could feel every broken bone I broke snap again, every single scar reopen.

But the worst, I could feel every shitty memory I had.

Dad dying, whispering those devastating words.

My father shoving my baby brother into my arms and ordering me to run from the fire.

Sam running away when we were kids when it was my job to watch over and protect him.

Him leaving to go of to college.

Cas coming back out of the blue when he was supposed to be dead.

* * *

><p>*Ciel's POV*<p>

I continued to stare into his eyes though Dean let out an agonizing scream.

"Stop!" Sam ordered angrily. "He's had enough.

...I suppose the trigger happy hunter would be useless to me should he go insane.

I finally broke eye contact and stretched out on the floor as the room began to shift into it's original form.

"Well, that was quite satisfying..." I remarked behind a yawn.

The hunters were fawning over Dean as he shakily rose to a sitting position.

"Jesus Christ," Dean quaked, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "If this is just memories, then I sure as hell wouldn't want to have soul fed of off."

"Bravo, you survived," I clapped sarcastically.

"What do you mean survived?" Jo questioned in outrage.

"Well, most don't manage to keep their sanity intact-"

"What?!" a chorus of harsh voices yelled.

"Details, details...Now who's up next?"

"Hell no!" Dean shouted as he scrambled up, swaying a little. "There is now way I am going to let anyone else go through that!

I glanced up at the group. "Going against our deal are we?" They all moved to a defensive stance. I chuckled. "Don't worry, I am feeling generous now that I'm in a good mood."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're just letting it go?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"...All because your in a good mood now?"

"Yes, it was quite a satisfying meal."

Dean shivered. "Gross, dude. Never talk about it again."

The angel butted in. "Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain."

I sighed heavily. "...I suppose it is."

"Finally," commented the wheel chaired man. "I'm tired of you two and it's only been a little over an hour."

I sat up and steeled myself for what was to come. Cas brought two fingers to my forehead and I then I saw hell again.

* * *

><p>*Sebastian's POV*<p>

I pulled my young master's head into my lap as he fell backward. Sweat was already running down his pale face.

I smiled inwardly as the room morphed into a dark sacrificial alter.

_ How amusing this will be._


	7. Torture

**We're back on track now!**

**Normal text is in Ciel's POV and the hunters, Cas, and Sebatian's POV is in bold.**

** I won't show every memory in Ciel's POV. Some of them will be later in Sebastian's POV. So if I skip something important, then that means it will probably show up later down the road.**

**I will be accepting any requests. They can be an episode of the anime, a chapter in the manga, a short scene, whatever you'd like!**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>I wrestled against the arms pinning me down.<p>

I let a blood curdling scream. "Someone! Please help me!"

Tears threatened spilled down my cheeks as the white cloaked figures moved apart for a red hot iron.

* * *

><p><strong>"Jesus Christ!" Dean shout, stumbling back a little.<strong>

**A chorus of gasps and a series of swears erupted from the onlookers.**

**"What the hell?!" Sam shouted as smoke rose from the center of the mysterious tortures.**

**The keen eyes of the angel only noticed the black butler's smirk.**

**The horrific scene only shifted slightly.**

* * *

><p>I awoke on the cold floor of a sickeningly familiar cage. I sat up and pleaded for help hopelessly. I only heard cruel laughter in return.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jo rushed forward to the kid, but was held back by Ellen.<strong>

**"Jo! No!" Ellen warned. "It's his memories, there's nothing we can do."**

**The young blonde stood wide eyed and flabbergasted. "B-But, he was being fucking tortured! Demon or not he's still a kid!"**

**"Oh, on the contrary," an icy voice broke in. The group all stared at Sebastian. "He may have the body of a child, but he has been through things even an adult wouldn't survive."**

* * *

><p>I shivered even more in my filthy excuse of clothing. The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.<p>

"Kyaaa!" a woman shouted in fear from the mass of cloaks and feathered masks. "It really showed up!" Every face turned to where her finger was pointing.

A shadowy figure stood underneath a waterfall of dark feathers. Piercing eyes, a wicked grin, and sharp heels were all that could be seen from beneath the overcast.

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell is that?" Ellen muttered, dumbstruck.<strong>

**"...A demon from the seventh circle." Cas answered as if in a trance.**

* * *

><p>A brave man stepped forward. "Demon grant me eternal life and wealth!"<p>

The demon's eyes scanned the room, before hungrily stopping me. I resisted the urge to curl up in the shadows.

"Oh?" it said with a wicked smile, revealing sharped, feline like teeth. It stalked forward, the crowd parting. "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice to decide whether you wish to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid."

Now was my chance to get revenge. On all of them. Now was my chance to get out of this hell.

"I-I want power." I stuttered through clenched teeth. My grip on the bars tightened as a burst of anger ran through me.

"What?! Someone shut him up!" a hooded figure ordered.

"I-I want the power to take revenge on those who did this to us! Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you doing, kid?! Don't!" Sam yelled frantically.<strong>

**Cas felt a small pang of pity for the boy, but immediately shoved it away. Instead he focused on getting as much information as possible, that was the only way the Meatus Water would work.**

_**What did Ciel mean by "us"?**_

* * *

><p>The demon smiled dangerously. "So your abandoning the path of light for the path of hell... Fine. Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where the seal is, the stronger it's power. So where do you want-"<p>

"Anywhere is fine. I want power stronger than anyone else's!" I yelled with an outstretched arm. I didn't want to wait any longer in this godforsaken dungeon.

"Quite greedy despite your small body," the dark figure remarked.

My nerves were strung to it's end as he ran a long, black fingernail along my cheek.

"Well, then," he continued, suddenly snatching my head in a strong grip. "Let's put the seal on that big eye of yours filled with despair."

Before I could let out a gasp, a burning sensation ten times worse than the brand stabbed my eye. I let out a scream of agony.

* * *

><p><strong>The hunters caught their breaths as the scene changed from dim lights to an overwhelming brightness. A bone thin, filthy Ciel gazed at the burning castle darkly. An all to familiar looking man stood behind him dressed in a tailcoat.<strong>

**After a long silence with only crackles of the fire in the background, Sam finally spoke up. "...So, you call him young master because you formed a contract with him? Wait, I didn't know you can make deals with other demons."**

**The dark man shook his head. "Yes, I am bound to him and no, demons cannot from deals with other demons. We can form alliances, but are not able to command over one another. Right now, my master is completely human."**

**"Then how'd he become a demon? That doesn't make sense!" Ellen asked with throw of her arms.**

**"Patience," Sebastian preached. "His story is not over yet and you will soon find out."**

* * *

><p>I stared solemnly down at a blue gemmed ring covered in blood. "Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household, Aunt Frances said... The best chances to counter your opponents is when they are attacking you. My father lost the game, however I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive household... I swear I won't!"<p>

"Pftt," a stifled laughter came from the suited demon.

"...What's so funny?" I replied sharply.

"Well, you told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a liar."

I glared at the man. Was he really mocking my ambitions?

* * *

><p><strong>Sam ran a hand through his hair. "That's a lot of trauma for one kid..."<strong>

**"At least it's the worst." pointed out Bobby.**

**Sebastian stifled a small laugh with a finger.**

_**They were in for a great surprise.**_


	8. Birth

**Ugh! Soooo sorry this one took so long, I ended up writing the wrong chapter that was extra long because I made you wait. When I realized what I had done I about died.**

**And to answer a reviewer's question, I will have moments in Ciel and Sebastian's life that I think are the most life changing for the two or important for the hunters and Cas to see.**

* * *

><p>The grip on the family ring my aunt gave me tightened. Charred holes and black soot dotted the once glorious mansion.<p>

"This is quite bad." The demon remarked as I numbly walked passed him. "Young Master?"  
>I shuffled by the intricate iron gates and stopped in front of two new graves. Tears clung to my eyelashes and stung my cuts as I dropped to my knees. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. "M-Mother... Father..."<p>

Why couldn't I save them on that blazing night? Why can't I be with them? Where's my grave?

* * *

><p><strong>"So that's what he meant by us..." a certain awkward angel muttered to himself.<strong>

**Dean turned around to find himself face to face with said angel. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal bubble."**

**Castiel scrunched his eyebrows in nervousness. "Ah, I apologize..."**

**"So what did you mean by that?" Dean asked now that there was a more comfortable distance between the two.**

**"In the last memory Ciel mentioned that he wanted revenge on 'us.' I assume that who ever kidnapped him also murdered his parents and burned the house."  
>"Well, it seems that today's youth hasn't fully lost hope." chuckled a demon sitting happily inside a crudely drawn pentagram.<strong>

**"I am hardly young," retorted Cas. "This vessel is the only reason why you don't burn at the sight of me."**

**"What a sight that would be. An angel cast out of Heaven defeating a demon cast out of Hell."**

**Sam felt the tension in the atmosphere thicken. He stepped between the two, waving his arms in a wide slicing motion. "Guys, I'm not saying to become the best of friends, but just try not to kill each other."**

**Castiel and Sebastian locked eyes, one glaring and one smirking.**

* * *

><p>I shivered in the cold mourning my loss for what seemed like hours.<p>

"The sun is setting," a cool voice worried, breaking the night's silence. "The wind is not good for your health."

I blinked away the last tear and rose, dusting off my pants. "There are pubs and inns offering lodgings in the area, we can stay there..."

"Actually... that is not needed."

I curiously followed my butler out of the private cemetery. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. The mansion had been restored to it's former glory and glowed softly, offering comfort and warmth. "Now way... There's not even a scratch..."

"Didn't I promise you?" the demon butler sang. "I don't tell lies."

* * *

><p><strong>Low whistles and gasps of awe rippled throughout the group.<strong>

**"What the hell did you do?" Bobby asked dumbstruck.**

**Sebastian rose a finger to his lips. "What type of butler would I be if I could not do this much for my young master?"  
>Dean snorted. "A normal one who's not gonna die when this is over."<strong>

* * *

><p>I followed stupidly up the grand entrance. "This... This is..."<p>

"How could I be a butler of an Earl if I could not do this much? And as an Earl you are supposed to live in a beautiful mansion." He pushed open the heavy doors and held out a hand. "Come, starting from today this is your mansion."

* * *

><p>"IT'S TO HOT!" I screamed as I curled up in the corner of the tub, the burning water biting me. "You can't jus pour it in all at once! Check the temperature!"<p>

The stupid demon looked curiously at the bucket. "So this is too hot... I am sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He latched onto me and pulled me back over. "Well then, let's wash you."

"Ow! That hurts!" I screamed as he scrubbed my back fiercely. I managed to slip out his grip and back into my corner. "That's it! Don't touch me! I'm getting out!"

The idiot put his hands on his hips and stared down at me angrily like my mother did when I was caught stealing a cookie. "What are you saying? You're still dirty. I can't risk you dying suddenly because your wounds suppurate."

I growled and sent a splash of water at him, soaking his hair and the front of his shirt. "Get out!"

"Yes, sir..." He bowed stiffly and left the washroom.

* * *

><p><strong>"Aren't you supposed to be the perfect butler?" Joey chuckled as she watched the young earl struggle to get out of the tub.<strong>

**The butler sighed at the mention of his... struggles. "I had not visited the human world in over a thousand years and I had yet grown used to human customs. You must also realize that demons do not have the same senses as humans do. All senses are heightened to unbelievable standards. That is also why we can only taste human souls."**

* * *

><p>Just as I managed to stand up on the slick tile, I fell forward and landed with a thud. Not a moment later was I picked up from the ground.<p>

"What happened?!" the demon asked worriedly.

I rubbed my head and steadied myself against him. "I just slipped when I tried to grab a towel, geez."

"You must be tired after all that has happened to day... Let me wash your body."

I pushed him away from me. There was no way I was going through that again. "I said you don't have to."

An icy hand grabbed my face and turned it toward it's owner, an hand on my shoulder kept me from stumbling back.

"You are being a little bit too stubborn." My butler's eyes bore into me, a mixture to between anger and worry. I could see that his teeth elongated into a point as he spoke sternly. "Humans are weak animals that can die easily by bacteria entering their bodies from even the smallest wound. You are a child that can't even treat his injuries properly, don't make me waste my time."

* * *

><p>Now clean and dry, I sat down at the huge dinning table.<p>

"Well then," the demon began. "Please help yourself." In the blink of an eye, the table was covered in mounds of delicious looking foods. He picked up a gleaming plate and a pair of tongs. "We have Japanese spiny lobster salute, roasted turkey, stick toffee pudding, fairy cakes and more. I'll fetch anything you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Dean threw his hands in the air. "Why am I even surprise? Damn, could go for a double bacon cheese burger and pie right now."<strong>

* * *

><p>Does he not have any common sense? "Demon." I stated coldly.<p>

He looked at me expectantly. "...Yes?"

"Don't ever do such a thing again."

"Why?"

"Normal butlers cannot rebuild a house in one night nor cook a feast in the blink of an eye. If someone sees you they'll get suspicious."

"So you want me to do everything step by step like a human?"  
>"I'm not saying you absolutely have to do it like that, but at least pretend to. People can't make anything without ingredients or time."<p>

He let out a sigh, setting down a plate of food in front of me. "How troublesome."

"You're my butler right? Do as I ask."

"Certainly."

I took a bit of fish and nearly died. "Bleh!" I chugged down a glass of water.

"Does it not please you?"

I let out a groan. "It's greasy, spicy, and salty..."

"I see.. I guess this menu is too heavy for you, since you've been in that place for such a long time. I'll go make-"  
>"Enough," I interjected as I rose. "I'm going to sleep."<p>

* * *

><p>Despite my efforts, sleep didn't come and I was left to mindlessly stare at the ceiling. Just as I counted 86 tiles, a knock came and the foolish butler enter pushing a cart.<p>

"What?" I growled. I already had enough nonsense for one night.

"I brought some hot milk. You need to eat something." Pour a steaming, white liquid into a china cup. "There are many things you will have to do tomorrow, if you wish to become an excellent head of family and revive your household."

"I don't need it," I mumbled into my pillow. "It probably tastes awful anyways."

"I only warmed the milk, I didn't add anything to it. I cannot tell if it tastes good or not. Will you try it?" he offered the glass of streaming milk.

I sat up and looked at it wearily. "Can I have honey?"

He gave a small smile. "You can have as much of it as you'd like."

"My grandpa used to tell me that it's bad to have before going to sleep 'cause you'll get cavities."

"Well then from tomorrow I shall do the same."  
>After pouring a generous amount of honey into the cup, I took it from him and sipped the warm liquid. "It's good..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, I guess he really is a sweet kid after all." Joey cooed, ignoring the scoff of her mother.<strong>

* * *

><p>I quickly drank the rest, leaving my stomach full since before the fire.<p>

"I'm glad it to hear that." he said, taking the empty glass.

"Also... If tomorrow's breakfast is as terrible as today's diner, I won't forgive you. I'm not going to live off of hot milk like a puppy for the rest of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>"Aaannddd there it goes." Joey said disappointed.<strong>

* * *

><p>My butler plastered a smile to his face. "Certainly. Good night, young master." With that he left the grand bedroom and I made another attempt to go to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da~! Yeah, this one is really short, mainly for the sake of not making you wait any longer.<strong>

**The next chapter will positively, absolutely be up in two weeks! Please review!**


	9. Growing

***fist pump* Yes! I finally got this ready before my deadline. Please review my pretties!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Supernatural**

* * *

><p>I stiffly sat in the wooden chair that was placed in the center of the bright sunroom.<p>

"So you messed up today's breakfast, too." I scolded, trying to resist scratching at my back where strands hair had fallen into the cloth wrapped around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>"Man, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing that thing on his eye." Ellen said, rubbing away the goose bumps on her arms. She turned toward Sebastian curiously. "Does it always have to be like that?"<strong>

**"On the eye? " The black butler shook his head, his pitch black hair seeming to darken even more as reflected against the morning sun." No, the seal can be placed anywhere on the prey's body and is commonly found on the back of the demon's hand. The more visible the mark, the more powerful the bond."**

* * *

><p>My butler continued snipping away as he replied."I'm very sorry, I made it according to the recipe but..."<p>

"You didn't taste it?"

"My sense of taste is very different than to those of humans." He tipped my head slightly to the right."So, if you can tell me what you dislike about it I will work to improve."

I let out a sigh. "Anyway, we have a lot to do today. There are too many things that I don't know about this household because my predecessor passed away before he could tell me." I swallowed the bad taste in my mouth at the thought of my father.

My butler adjusted a clip in my hair, relieving the itch for a moment. "The household matters are a given, but as the current head of the family you will have to attain a wisdom and education that rivals that of adults. Society has monsters that are far nastier than a demon like me, a child such as the young master would be the perfect prey."

* * *

><p><strong>Despite the huffs and snorts of annoyance, neither the hunters or angel protested against the demon's statement. This reaction caused Sebastian to give a smug smirk.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Languages and economics, hunting and horse riding. There are many things for you to learn. I looked it up last night, it seems that this sort of thing was left to a governess before, so we'll have to interview for a new-"<p>

"No." I interrupted harshly. "I don't want to hire anyone else for the mansion right now."

Not that I would admit it, but I was still weary of others, even the demon. Though we were bound by a contract, I had no knowledge about the consequences, if there even were any, should one of us go against the deal. So for now, it was merely a hollow threat.

"Though it might sound arrogant, would you permit me to susbitute then?"

I swiveled my head to face him, raising an eyebrow. "You?"

"Look straight, Young Lord." he mumbled as he jerked my head forward before removing various clips from my hair. "And as for your question, I'll have you know that I didn't live this long for nothing. Although I must warn you, I am pretty strict."

"That'll be fine. Earl and butler we are not there yet." I began as my right eye was coved with the crisply white eye patch. "We'll have to become the real thing as soon as possible."

"Certainly, sir."

In a swift motion, the demon whipped off the towel as I stood. I marched toward my study with a determined gleam in my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Living up to his name of the awkward angel, Cas called out, "Fabulous!" snapping his fingers like a stereotypical sassy black woman.<strong>

**All eyes shot to him looking as if he had grown two heads.**

**Dean's face was shaking between a look of confusion and laughter. "W-What the hell, man?"  
>Cas ducked his head and stared at his feet sheepishly. "I heard a group of people use it and then laugh. I suppose it's funnier when you are not planning on killing people..."<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood wearily beside my butler as he marked my paper, resisting the urge to cower in fear.<p>

I flinched as he spoke, not looking up from the paper. "Another mistranslation. You're supposed to translate this with 'at first' not 'from the start.' Did you forget that you made the same mistake yesterday already?"

He turned toward me with a smile, his glasses giving him a even more pleasant atmosphere. But I knew better. "Okay, please take off your ring. Hands open."

I reluctantly held open my hands and braced for impact.

SNAP!

I let out a small yelp as he whipped a pointer at my open hands. I stared grimly at my burning hands as my butler/tutor slammed five more huge textbooks to my already large pile. "Well then, transcribe then Latin poems ten times each. Start over!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Isn't that a little harsh?" Sam asked Sebastian. "He's just a kid."<strong>

**The butler shook his head. "If my young lord was to survive in the business world, he was going to have to become the best as quickly as possible."**

* * *

><p>"Today's tea is Mariage Freres Darjeeling." my butler sang as I took a sip of the piping hot liquid.<p>

A flash of disappointment ran through me before shifting into annoyance and mischief. I stared emotionlessly into the bland tea. "Demon, open your hands."

After a moment of confusion, he held his hands out in front of him.

SPLOOSH!

I tossed the intricate teacup back onto the table. "This isn't tea, this is just brown water. Start over!"

* * *

><p><strong>A series of muffled laughs escaped the hunters.<strong>

**"Pfft!" Dean chuckled, not caring about the glare that Sebastian was boring into him. "You just got powned by a kid."**

* * *

><p>I squinted against the afternoon sunlight as I peered down the barrel of my rifle.<p>

"Draw in your chin and aim carefully.

I followed my butler's instructions as best I could, yet still missed the targets that were placed a 100 yards away.

With a heavy sigh, he snatched the gun away. He brought the rifle up to his squared shoulders and fired. "You can only dream of hunting on horseback if you keep going like this." Three rounds it the bulls eye perfectly in the center.

I scowled in annoyance. Of course a demon would know how to kill a man from miles away, but doesn't know how to make tea properly.

* * *

><p>"WAH!"<p>

"AH!"

I pulled the silky pillow over my head and buried deeper into the blankets.

"AAAAAH!"

Just ignore it.

"GYAAAA!"

That's it! I jumped out of my bed and stormed over to the balcony door. Popping my head out, I shouted at the blood splattered butler. "You're too loud!"

He looked up at me with a smile. "I'm very sorry. There are many intruders, so it's taking some time."  
>"I can't stand this every night! Can't you clean up a little more quietly!?" I jabbed a finger at him angrily. "I won't go easy on you if you forget again!"<p>

The door slamming barely covered the sound of another scream.

* * *

><p><strong>"Killing people for fun are you?" Bobby snorted.<strong>

**Sebastian sighed. "It's common for other companies to target and eliminate their competition. With my young master being as young as he was and as important, this made him perfect prey. I was simply performing duties expected of a butler."**

* * *

><p>Run.<p>

They're here.

Dragging me down with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey scrunched her eyebrows in worry. "Um... Guys, he's really thrashing around..."<br>On the elegant bed lay a shaking boy with steel hair. His head rolled about and limbs flung out and curled up. Inaudible moans drifted to the onlookers.**

* * *

><p>"AAH!" I jolted awake and looked around me suspiciously.<p>

They're still here; laughing, crying, screaming. Pulling me to Hell with them.

I scampered back against the headboard and wrapped the thick comforter around me.

They tugged on the blanket and whispered to me.

"Come on, you know you're going to end up with us anyways."

"Just give up now."

"Help us. Free us. Don't leave me alone."  
>"Let's go you little brat."<p>

"I need you."

I curled up on myself and screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>"Leave me alone!" memory Ciel screamed, sending shivers down everyone's spines.<strong>

**"It seems that he hasn't recovered from the trauma." Cas observed emotionlessly. "I wonder who he's talking to..."**

**Sebastian cut in with a loud cough. "As you know, my young Lord has seen death, but more than what you might think. He was not the only child being held captive. At the beginning of the two months, there were over two dozen children, but death picked them off one by one-"  
>"Wait, if death was so frequent, how did Ciel survive." Sam questioned.<strong>

**"His kidnappers had favored my young lord and picked him as the Chosen One. He was branded with the mark of the noble beast, demons, and was supposed to be the final sacrifice so they could call forth Satan himself."**

**Dean nodded numbly. "But you came..." The hunter glanced between the cowering Ciel who continued to talk to himself and hide under the comforter and the unconicious Ciel who used his jacket as a makeshift pillow.**

**"Ironic," Cas chuckled hollowly. "He's saved by one horrific ending only to be damned to another."**

* * *

><p>I cringed as a knock echoed through the room.<p>

"Young Master, are you okay?" asked a person unknown to me. Peeking out from the covers, I saw a warm glow illuminate a tall, dark figure. He was different from the others; his darkness drove the others away and I felt strangely comforted by it.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

I kept my eyes trained on the man as he approached my bed. "It's Sebastian. It's your butler."

"My butler..."

"Did you have a bad dream again?"  
>I clutched my head, trying to stop shaking and keep the world from spinning. "They're all dead... They're glaring at me..."<p>

"There's no one in this mansion but you and me. No one else." I stared at his polished shoes as he stopped beside my bed. "Come, lay down-"  
>I swatted away his gloved hand. "Stay away!" My efforts of slowing my breaths and heartbeat were thrown out the window. "Don't touch me... Don't touch me..."<p>

He bowed slightly, "Then I'll retire if you don't need anything."

I violently shook my head. "No! Stay... Stay... there until I fall asleep... Sebastian..."

"Yes, my Lord."


	10. A Charlatan's Dance

***crawls out of cave* Still Aliiivvveee!**

**Gaaahhh! Sorry this took so fricking long! I don't even have an excuse! *bangs head on desk***

**I would like to thank the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys keep me going. I would like to give an extra big thanks for the encouraging reviews and my patient Beta!**

* * *

><p>A high scream echoed through the mansion followed by loud clatters and clinks. "AAAAAHHHH! OH, DEAR! OH, DEAR! OH, DEAR!"<p>

My servants and I turned around just in time to see a food cart flying into the room with a screaming idiot on it. More hollers erupted when the cart crashed into Finnian, splashing hot tea on his shirt.

"OOOO! HOT! HOT!" He cried, running around in circles as if he could outrun the pain.

A flustered Grell quickly ran over to the crying gardener, hysterically apologizing for crashing into the young lad. Reaching for a handkerchief that lay on the table, he ended up pulling the crisp tablecloth along with the napkin. My partially eaten breakfast fell to the floor with other lavish delicacies and decorations.

* * *

><p><strong>"God, he's even more of a clutz than Cas." Dean snorted, receiving a sharp glare from the angel who stood next to him.<strong>

* * *

><p>I put my head in my hands with a long sigh.<p>

"Hey master, why did ya agree to take on such a useless idiot." Bardroy whispered in my ear, still eyeing the "useless idiot."

"You're the one to talk," I retaliated. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea when Madam Red asked. I thought Sebastian was going to be the only one inconvenienced. I never thought I would be expected as well."

"Hohohoho..." a wise and possibly crazy voice echoed behind me.

Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny loomed over a blubbering Grell. "I'm so sorry. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough. Wait! That's it! The only thing I can do know is die!" Whipping out a dagger with tears in his eyes he knelt and raised the knife over his heart.

Must he be so dramatic...

"Wait!" Bard cried, waving his hands frantically. "Woah! Calm down a second!"

Meyrin quietly spoke up. "W-When did he get the knife?"

Sebastian placed a gloved hand on the suicidal butler's shoulder with a bittersweet smile. "There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you'd make. It'd take hours to clean up all the blood."

Grell turn on his knees and clasped his hands together in awe. "Thank you, Sebastian. You're so very kind."

Slightly disappointed, I waited as Sebastian instructed how to make tea properly as my servants fiercely scribbled down notes.

* * *

><p><strong>The group of hunters turned to stare at Sebastian, who sat cross-legged with his master's head propped against his legs.<strong>

**Bobby blinked, recovering from his confusion. "That's kind? I'd hate to see you angry.**

**"Who are those people anyway?" Joey asked with a jerk of her thumb.**

**"That," the oldest demon answered. "Is our mansion's servants. The pyromaniac chief, Bardroy, is the young man with goggles and a cigarette. Meyrin is our clumsy redheaded maid. The over enthusiastic blonde boy, is Finnian, the gardener. Our quiet house steward, Tanaka. That troublesome recruit is Grell. The master took him in to learn to become a 'proper butler' when his aunt suggested it."**

**"Sounds like you have your hands full." remarked Sam.**

* * *

><p>I took a sip of the freshly brewed Earl Grey tea.<p>

With a faint click, Sebastian checked the time in his pocket watch. "Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine," I replied cooly, not looking up from my half-finished tea.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless. Understand?" He turned toward the rather useless servants. "Grell, why don't you sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble. Ah, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside. And try not to make too big a mess."

I could feel Grell's admiring gaze burn our backs as we left. "Thank you; what generosity ;what great kindness."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The group stared in shock as they saw the young boy and demon step out of the carriage.<strong>**

****"How old are you?!" Bobby demanded.****

****"Man," Dean remarked, looking about. "This must've been before Bobby was born, and that's saying a lot."****

****The wheel chaired man flipped him off.****

****All eyes gazed expectantly Sebastian. "Please bear with you confusion for a little while longer. When his next memory comes this question shall be revealed."****

****Dean's jaw twitched. Why couldn't they get a straight answer from him?****

****The ground beneath them rumbled and an invisible force levitated the onlookers a few inches in the air like a second floor. They were dragged in the direction that the memories walked.****

****Cas frowned, looking at his feet quizzically. This is... different from last time I did this."****

****"You've done this before?" Sam questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity.****

****Giving a quick nod and grunt, he answered dreamily as if reliving the event. "Yes... Centuries ago when I was still under control of God. It's standard protocol for all turned demons entering Hell to have their memories searched by an angel. I was chosen by chance for this particular demon. He was originally a human, but was turned after death for his sins. "****

****"So Ciel's death was different? How?"****

****He shrugged and nodded his head toward Sebastian.****

****The black butler, however, did not crack under the pressure of their stares. "Perhaps you can connect the dots as we carry on our journey."****

* * *

><p>The sound of the bustling streets of London faded behind us as we entered the shop. An older gentleman perked up at the sound of our footsteps. "Ah, hello boy. Did your father send you for something?"<p>

My eye twitched. Why is it always like this?!

My butler stepped forward with a small slip of paper between two fingers. "Actually, he's here on his own business." He handed the clerk the slip. "We need to pick this up."

"Ooh, you're here for _that _walking stick. I was wondering who would have use for one as short as this."

Another twitch.

He chuckled heartily as he handed the cane to Sebastian. "Naturally, I didn't think a child- Ah!"

Sebastian aimed the cane in between the counterman's eyes like a rifle. "Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed, good sir."

Tossing a bag of coins on the counter, we left the shop to head back to the manor, leaving the balding man shaking.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace." I complained as my butler and I walked down the busy cobblestone streets. "How could somebody accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one."

"Certainly, what a pity to go through all that trouble." Sebastian teased. "You haven't had a growth spurt in years."

I sent a sharp glare at him.

"Speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>They suddenly appeared on the front steps of the Phantomhive manor after a split second of darkness.<strong>**

* * *

><p>"You must be tired, my Lord." Sebastian said politely as we walked up the manor's grand front steps. "I shall prepare tea for you immediately."<p>

"Ah!" I let out a cry of shock as Sebastian opened the door.

"What's the mat-Uh!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Everyone broke out laughing, clutching their stomachs.<strong>**

****"Oh-my-god." Dean wheezed. "Who- killed- a unicorn in here?"****

* * *

><p>Stuffed animals, streamers, ribbons, paper hearts- practically everything girly and cute known to mankind- decorated my mansion. Anything pink seemed to ooze sparkles.<p>

Sebastian and I stumbled inside rubbing our eyes as if this was some sort of nightmare.

"My mansion!" I cried in horror.

Sebastian was no less surprised. "What happened to this place? Why it's a disaster."

"SEBASTIAN!" a chorus of screams echoed, thundering footsteps following. Three whimpering servants tackled my butler in fear as if he was their knight in shining armor.

"What is going on here? And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" Sebastian demanded harshly.

Bard had a baby blue bonnet tied securely to his head and a matching bib around his neck. Finnian wore plush white rabbit ears on top his head and overly sized white paws on his hands, how he managed to cling to Sebastian was a mystery to me. Mey-rin on the other hand was safe from the outlandish clothes. (She probably just took advantage of the situation to get near Sebastian.)

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard shouted angrily, pointing to a room to the right. From inside the room, choked cries could faintly be heard.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Ahaha! Where's my camera?!" Joey sputtered between laughs, leaning against her mother for support.<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Crazy girl?" I pondered to myself.<p>

Please don't let it be her...

Sebastian and I sneaked to the door and peeked inside. I let out a gasp and raced in the room in horror and surprise.

Grell was dangling from the ceiling from a noose pulled tight around his neck. A giant red and yellow striped bow tied to his head would have been ridiculously funny if he wasn't pale as a ghost and sweating like a pig.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"As you can see, I am on the verge of dying..." Grell choked in a weak, raspy voice.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"What is with you British?" Bobby frowned with a shake of his head.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Why can't anything be at least some-what normal around here for once?<p>

I rubbed the side of my face with a sigh. "Sebastian, get him down."

"Yes, my lord." he replied dutifully. Just as he was reaching for the simpleton, a flash of blonde whizzed by, twisting Grell tighter in the noose.

"CIEL!"

No!

I let out a grunt as my overly cheery fiancé gripped me in a bone crushing hug, fiercely stroking the back of my head. If that wasn't enough, I nearly choked on her curly blonde locks.

"Ciel, I missed you so much!" She cooed, piercing my eardrum with her high yell.

"E-Elizabeth?" I stammered, hopelessly wiggling to get out of her strong hold.

She waved a hand of dismissal. "Aw, I told you, call me 'Lizzie.' Oh, every time I see you you're just so cute!"

"Lady Elizabeth." My butler greeted with a pleasant smile, Grell dragged behind him by the noose.

I was left to sway dizzily, trying to control my breathing and mentally prepare myself for the chaos that was no doubt going to continue for the next few hours.

"Oh, Sebastian. Good afternoon." Her bubbly smile was replaced with a small, disappointed frown. "Oh no, you took him down."

"Yes, my lady. He takes away from the room's beauty."

"Aw, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"Decoration?"

"Yes! Look, the salon is so cute now too, isn't it?" Elizabeth twirled around and opened her frail arms wide and motioned us to bask at her 'magnificent' creation.

A new wave of depression sunk in as I was forced to stare at the clouds of hearts, glitter, and streamers that ran all across the room. "My... mansion..."

She clapped her hands with wicked glee. "Only cute things can exist in this mansion. Right, Antoinette?"

I turned to see who Elizabeth was addressing and I suddenly feared for her mental stability. Tanaka was dressed in a blonde wig with ringlet curls, letting out a "hohoho," as he adjusted the pink and white bow on his neck. Everyone grimaced in disgust and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>****No, seriously," Bobby demanded, staring at Sebastian for answers. "what's with this chick?"****

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed in disappointment. "Oh… She even got to you Tanaka."<p>

"Ooh! I have a present for you too, Sebastian!" Elizabeth cried, skipping up to my butler. "Here!"

Before Sebastian could react, a pink, lace bonnet was fastened to his head and daisies put into his hair. He stood frozen in shock and I can only assume he was suppressing the urge to crash out a window and away from this madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Roars of laughter erupted from the hunters and an angel chuckled as Sebastian wallowed in embarrassment and annoyance.<strong>

**"Oh my god," Dean laughed, doubling over, slapping his knee. "You got all dressed up too!"**

* * *

><p>"See? Isn't it cute!"<p>

I slumped against a granite pillar in depression.

My personal, infinitely powerful, merciless demon that could strike fear into any man's heart was adorning an extremely feminine pink bonnet.

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny, on the other hand, curled into themselves, covering their mouths to suppress laughter to no avail; only turning red and letting out small bursts of laughter. Sebastian shot them a deadly glare and they stood at attention, completely serious.

Sebastian turned toward Elizabeth with a gracious smile that would be welcoming if the beaten bodies and groans of the rest of my servants hadn't been in the background. "I am deeply honored at you generous consideration for my humble self."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Much like the servants, everyone turned serious upon seeing the lengths Sebastian would go to protect his pride. This allowed the demon's irritated mood to lighten significantly.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Ugh, just get her out of here as fast as possible.<p>

I straightened up and brought my fiance back from her giddy stare at her decorations. "Lizzie, more importantly, what are you doing here? Where's Auntie?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth squealed and took my hands. "I snuck out to see you, Ciel!"

"Sn-snuck out?!" I stuttered as she pulled me into another hug. "You know Auntie already disapproves of our marriage. Why on earth would you give her more reasons?!"

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>****Wait," Joey ordered with a wave of her hands. "So, those two ******_**children**_******, and from the sounds of it, ******_**cousins**_******are getting married?"****

****Sam shrugged. "It wasn't uncommon for people back then to have inner marriages. Besides, children wouldn't get married they are of "coming of age". Usually around sixteen to eighteen."****

**"******Although, I must correct you." Sebastian interrupted as he pulled off his leather jacket to bundle in a pillow for his unconscious master. "The young lord and Lady Elizabeth are not related."****

**"******Seriously, they must have planned for them to be polar opposites. That sucks for the little twerp." Dean mumbled and everyone (including Sebastian) couldn't help but nod in agreement.****

****Sebastian spoke as he gently slide his jacket Ciel's head. "Believe it or not, as a child, my young master and Lady Elizabeth both were quite ecstatic and alike." Now that Ciel's head was rested comfortably against Sebastian's makeshift pillow, he rose to his full height and added solemnly: "Only when the Lord was kidnapped did he avert from his childish manners."****

* * *

><p>"Say, I know! Now that the mansion looks lovely and all," I prepared for the worst as Elizabeth continued rambling. "let's have a ball tonight!"<p>

Despite my preparation, a gasp of shock escaped me as well as my fully healed servants.

Perfect. Out of all the senseless things she could have chosen, it had to be _dancing_.

Her smile grew wider and she spun me around haphazardly. "And I'll dance around with my fiance as my escort! How lovely!"

I planted my feet to the ground and gripped tight to her shoulders, stopping her momentarily. "Hey, who gave you permission to-"

My question was ignored and my fiance speed of to another topic. "You'll wear the clothes that I picked out for you right, Ciel? I just know they'll be adorable!"

"Listen to people when they're talking to you-"  
>"Aww!" Elizabeth sighed dreamily, twirling away. "I must dress to the nines as well!" She skipped toward a panicked Grell and pulled him closer by the rope hanging around his neck. "Come on, I'll make you even cuter!"<p>

I was left to stare at her path of destruction as she sprinted out of the room, dragging along Grell and ignoring his cries of terror.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Great," Ellen scowled to herself. "More puppy love."<strong>

* * *

><p>I let out a deep sigh as I buried my head into my arms. I mentally composed a list of ways to get my fiance to leave. Burrowing deeper, I scowled at the faint sound of birds chirping in the gardens. Why was the world so bright and cheery when it was obvious that I was dark and depressed? What I needed now was to hear the patter of rain and Edgar Poe's haunting stories.<p>

"I believe the wisest thing to do today is to go along with her plan, then ask her to leave." Sebastian informed me as he prepared a light snack.

I shifted from my position and squinted against the sunlight as I sat up straight in my plush chair. "Tch, just give her some dinner or something and get her out of here. I don't have the time to entertain her girlish hobbies and fantasies!"

"But my lord," Sebastian countered as he gently placed a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea on my grand cherry wood desk. "Lady Elizabeth simply wishes a dance."

I glared into my tea at the dreadful thought.

My butler remained impassive, but I could sense a stern atmosphere surrounding him. "Young Master, I've never seen you dance. I presume you can, yes?" I quickly picked up a pile of papers with my free hand and shielded my face. "My, my, that explains why you play the wallflower act at parties."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam frowned at the notion. From what he had studied, it was very rare for members of high status to not know at least three different dances. In all reality, the kid was setting himself up for failure.<strong>

* * *

><p>I resisted the urge to throw my tea cup at his turned back. "I am far too busy with work. I have no time to waste on -"<p>

I began to panic when Sebastian snatched away my defensive papers and shoved a piece of delicious looking Orchard Fruit Cake in my face. "Young Master, it is called "social dancing" for a reason." With each word, the closer my butler and his cake came and the farther I leaned back into my chair. "It is a skill that will be necessary at banquets soirees. The world expects a first-class gentleman to know how to dance. If you continue to reject anymore invitations your reputation in society circles will plummet."

I waved my hand with a huff. "Fine, I'll do it. If it'll stop your nagging, alright?" I carelessly accepted the cake and placed it on my desk. "Call in a tutor or something. Ms. Bright or Ms. Rodkins will do fine."

With a gentle click, Sebastian opened his delicate silver pocket watch. "There is no time to call a madam right now, I'm afraid. With your approval," he returned the watch back to a pocket hidden within his suit jacket and placed a hand over his heart. "I will instruct you in dancing."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, that's not creepy at all." Dean snorted with a roll of his eyes.<strong>

* * *

><p>I wrapped my hand around my throat as I hacked up chunks of cake. Doubling over, I slapped my hand against the arm of my chair and managed to cough out: "Wh-hat? Don't b-e rid-diculous…" After taking a deep breath and a swig of tea, I was able to compose myself. "I can't dance with a man as tall as you! Do you even know how to dance?"<p>

"Leave the Viennese waltzes to me. I was often a guest at the Schonbrunn Palace." I grimaced as he held a hand to me. "Come, there is no time to waste."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yeah… This is definitely not gonna work." Ellen stated as she observed the absurd scene before her.<strong> **Sebastian and Ciel of the past held equally frustrated glares as they staggered across the office, if it could even be called that. The overly tall butler dragged Ciel around in a small circle, listing off the next move as Ciel managed to yet again step on Sebastian's foot.**

* * *

><p>Finally, we stopped the nonsensical dance and exchanged a look of disdain.<p>

"Your instinct for dance is not so much lacking as catastrophic, my lord." Sebastian criticized blandly. "You simply must not hang on to your dance partner."

"You're too tall!" I insisted once again.

Honestly, why would I ever dance with a woman as tall as him?!

"Most importantly, you must first do something about that glum expression. It is rude to the lady." I let out a groan as Sebastian tugged at my cheeks with a small frown. Instead of producing a smile, I gave a lopsided look of surprise. "At least try to act as if you are having fun."

"Let go!" I shouted before slapping his hand away. A mixture of sorrow and anger overtook me as I turned my back to him and stared deeply into the deep blue gem on my family's ring. "I… I couldn't if I tried, alright?! Not since then… Who would have thought that one could forget how smile…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's reaction hit them like a punch to the gut.<strong> **Not smile? Not even a tacky fake one or the simple twitch of the lips? Even with all the hell they had been through, the hunters continued to find a reason to smile. Whether it was from the proposition of pie or part of another disguise, they still found a reason. For a child not to have any sense of joy or remembrance of it after many years was heartbreaking.**

* * *

><p>"Let her be." I called sternly out from the top of the foyer's grand stairs. Immediately, Elizabeth stopped wrestling with Mey-rin over "making her adorable like everyone else." My fiancé's skills were debatable seeing the ridiculous clothes she had dressed my other servants in.<p>

"Ciel! You look adorable!" I was caught in another suffocating hug and twister-like twirl upon reaching the bottom of the staircase. "I knew I judged right!" We stumbled to an abrupt halt as Elizabeth pulled my right hand closer to her with a look of abhorrence. "Oh… Oh my. Ciel where is the ring I bought you? The cute one to match perfectly with your clothes."

"This ring is fine." I scoffed, cradling my ringed hand.

"No! How could you be so cruel!" She scowled with tears in her eyes. "I went through the trouble of making you cute, but this ring isn't cute at all! Well, fine!"

I made a mad lunge for my fiancé as she slipped the heirloom off my thumb and pranced away. "Lizzie! Gi-"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shit…" Bobby muttered under his bre<strong>**ath. He could already tell that young girl's ignorant attitude would be the end of her.**

* * *

><p>"Yes! This one is much too big for you, but the one I bought is just the right-"<p>

"Elizabeth!" My enraged shout brought her attention back to me. "Give. It. Back." I demanded with an open hand.

"W-What… But I went through so much trouble..." Her dejected expression didn't faze me the least. But my stern glare caused her to wrap her arms around herself and back away. "That's it! I just wanted you to be adorable! I hate this stupid ring!"

With a powerful swing, Elizabeth slammed the ring into the tile. Before all of the shard of gemstone could settle, I jumped forward and prepared bring a hand down on the side of her face. My hand was stopped an inch away from her face.

"Young Master," a familiar voice spoke. "You forgot your new walking stick."

* * *

><p><strong>Curses sprung from the onlookers at the scene before them.<strong>

"**Christ, I don't know which stupid brat I should smack." Joey snarled.**

**Dean shook his head disappointedly. "So this was just over some stupid ring?" **

"**It was not just some ring." Sebastian cut in, walking to the edge of the demon trap. "That ring was very important to my young master. The heads of the Phantomhive family passed it down for generations. It was one-of-a-kind."**

* * *

><p>I gripped tightly to the dark cane as everything faded around me; my only focus was on my heavy gasps and the deep blue and silver shards that scattered the floor. I numbly bent down and picked of the remains and was once again filled with anger.<p>

The only thing I had left of my dead parents was destroyed. All of the memories and screams of its former masters, gone. The status, the wealth, the power, the "friends" meant nothing; anyone with the right mindset could have that. But, this ring was something nobody else had. It held every memory of my family- the screams, the laughter, the perfection- and contained the legacy of its previous masters. Even this exact replica of the century old mansion might of well have been a rundown shack compared to the way things were before.

God, I lecture of not caring about my family, yet here I am wallowing in despair over this.

In three powerful strides, I marched to the nearest open window and flung the heirloom's remains into the dark.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth raced over and leaned out the towering window, squinting for any sign of the ring. "Why would you do that?!"

"It's just a useless old ring. It doesn't matter." I answered, walking back to the center of the entrance. "Even without that thing, I am still head of the Phantomhives," I turned around and saw tears streaming down Elizabeth's contorted face. I pulled out a handkerchief with a sigh and gently wiped off her cheeks and eyelashes. "and you are still my wonderful fiancé. So stop the crying, it's a terrible face to make. I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a terrible face like that to a dance, now would I?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yes!" Joey cried joyfully with a small hop.<strong> **Dean raised an eyebrow in Joey's direction. "Since when did you become a romantic?"** **Her mood did a one-eighty and she immediately gave Dean a dark glare. "Just because I could be less interested in my own love life, doesn't mean I can't be happy for others."**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what a dreadful day." I groaned, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands, as Sebastian knelt down at the edge of my bed and buttoned the last few buttons on my egg-white night clothes.<p>

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." My butler replied, standing up.

"Don't be a fool," I scolded. A small gasp escaped me as I unconsciously ran my hand over my now bare thumb.

"Which one of us is the fool?" The flickering shadows created by the candlelight seemed to heighten his ominous atmosphere. "This is important to you yet you showed off for Lady Elizabeth." I gawked as Sebastian slide a perfectly intact ring onto my thumb. "A Phantomhive butler who can't do this isn't worth his salt. This ring exists to be on your finger. Cherish it."


	11. Almost Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Supernatural**

* * *

><p>"I hate this," I growled, climbing up the stone steps to my quaint (at least by my standards) townhouse. "There are too many people in London."<p>

Without missing a beat, Sebastian opened the front door with a shallow bow and fell back into step behind me as I trudged up more stairs that led up to my study.

He sighed at my introverted nature. "There is no helping it, my lord. It's tradition for nobility to migrate to the city from the country every season."

"Tch, the social season is a waste of time if you ask me." I stopped for a moment to glare at the bustling streets from the second landing's window.

"Look at it this way, then. Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. At least we can get away from those four."

I shook my head at the thought of the incompetent servants. "Yes, we can finally get some peace and quiet for once."

Opening the door to my study, I froze in the doorway.

Books and coats were thrown across the room, framed pictures and a tea set were knocked over, and that was only the beginning. The longer I stared the more cluttered it became as Madam Red and Lau were inspecting and tossing objects over their shoulder with out any consideration.

I could practically see "peace and quiet" packing its bags and hopping on the next train to Neverville.

"Oh for goodness sakes, where on earth do they keep the tea in this house," Madam Red complained as she stacked another book into Grell's arms, apparently not caring or noticing that her butler's arms were shaking under the weight of tons of books.

"I can't find it either," Lau replied, crawling further under one of the red velvet love seats.

I took a step in the room and stared at the chaos. "Madam Red? Lau? What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Madam Red straightened up and turned toward me with open arms. "Ciel darling, you're here early."

Lau wiggled his way out from under the small sofa and gave me a gentle smile. "My, your sudden appearance in town must mean-"

"-The Queen's Guard Dog must have a rat to follow."

* * *

><p><strong>"Guard Dog? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked curiously. "And what would the Queen of England want with some kid?"<strong>

**Sebastian cleared his throat, wanting all of their attention on him. "The Scotland Yard, just as your American police, are rather tactless. They are merely here to give a false sense of security, though even that is questionable to some. To make up for their lack of talent, the Queen orders a 'Guard Dog' to keep a close watch over London's underworld and to solve cases that she deems important. The Phantomhives have been privileged with this duty for generations. Being the head of the company, my young lord has now gained the responsibility."**

**"Isn't that a little... harsh for a kid."**

**The devious butler smirked at the remark. "Rather comical hearing that from you, considering what you, or rather your brother, have been doing since children."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean said, every word dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. "Hardy-har-har-har. Just drop the mysterious act and give us a straight answer for once."  
>Sebastian hushed a chuckle by pressing a curled finger to his lips. Out of all of them, Dean was the easiest to taunt and get a rise out of. "The duty of the Guard Dog is not a overly difficult task for Ciel. He excels far beyond the average adult or businessman and has hundreds of resources available with the snap of his fingers. He is not one of England's top business owners for nothing."<strong>

* * *

><p>I sipped lightly on the dark brown tea Sebastian just poured from an ornate pearly tea set. Shifting slightly in the plush chair pushed closely to the long dinning table, I briefed Madam Red and Lau about the recent murders over refreshments and sweet treats.<p>

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel today. They are... taboo." I stated, taking another sip of the strong brew.

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols, she was mutilated beyond recognition," Sebastian continued for me from his standing position behind my chair, a reflection of the position Madam Red's butler stood.

"Scotland Yard and the Press are calling the criminal 'Jack the Ripper.'"

* * *

><p><strong>"Holy-" Dean slapped a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose. "Of course... It just had to be Jack the Ripper. You guys just had to be this old."<strong>

**"Technically," Sebastian interrupted, a hint of boastfulness lacing his voice. "My master is only little over two hundred years old, a mere toddler compared to a demon's life span. While I am much much older, only second behind Lucifer himself."**

**Sam shivered. "So... you were born right after Lucifer? That doesn't make sense-"**

**"_No_," the demon snapped, his eyes flashing a menacing mixture of purple and red. Although his voice didn't rise, a razor sharp edge slipped into his tone that caused everybody to flinch. ****Sebastian cleared his throat and scanned the group surrounding him, his eyes fading back to their original rusty red color.**

**"No," he said again in an even voice as if nothing had happened. "There were other demons before me. But, unfortunately for us as a whole but fortunate for me as an individual, the majority of our species are... arrogant and ignorant; believing that they are invincible. All those older than me, beside Lucifer, perished."**

**The subject died as Sebastian focused in and met each of their stares, sending chills down their spine at the feeling of him probing into their soul. The hunters and angel shifted uncomfortably under the demon's challenging stare and returned to the scene before them.**

* * *

><p>"Jack the Ripper, eh?" Lau said curiously.<p>

"I hurried to London to better establish the situation."  
>Lau let out a small chuckle with a teasing smirk. "Do you have the guts to see the crime scene?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"The darkness and savage stench that impregnate the scene eat at those who share the same density." He stood from his chair and slowly walked toward me, adding a more inauspicious tone to his words with each step. "If you dare set foot upon it, you may be consumed by madness. Are you prepare for that, Lord Phantomhive?"

I glanced up at him calmly as he rested a hand on top of my head. "I came here to dispel the Queen's worries. Don't ask such foolish questions."

His smile grew wider at the cold stare I gave him. "Very nice, I like that look in your eye."

* * *

><p>Big Ben struck twelve and echoed across the city, surprisingly audible over the chatter of the crowd that gathered around the edge of the alley. Pushing our way through, Sebastian, Madam Red, Lau, Grell and I approached the officer at the backstreet's entrance. He was a young man dressed formally in black slacks that were slightly too long, covering up a quarter of his oxfords, along with a crisp white button up shirt and teal tie under a pale grey trench coat. Only a few curly strands of dark orange hair managed to stick out from beneath his black bowler hat.<p>

"What brings you here?" the police officer questioned suspiciously. Looking up from the papers in his gloved hand, his expression softened and he spoke to me as if I was a lost child. "This is no place for a child. Run along home."

"Where's the corpse?" I asked bluntly, earning a horrified and surprised look from the guard.

"Corpse?! What are you saying?!"

"Honestly, I don't have time for this nonsense. Tell me-"

"Phantomhive!" A powerful, deep voice interrupted. From the shadows of the street, emerged Arthur Randall, head of Scotland Yard and target of my taunts. Straightening his rectangular spectacles, he stuck his chin up pridefully and glared down at me. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tease my men. What do you want?"

"Y-You know him?" the young guard asked in shock.

"Hush, Abberline."

"Honestly, after all this time one would think you would begin to remember." No doubt, a mischievous gleam twinkled in my eyes as I displayed the Queen's letter between two fingers, waving it back and forth like a bone to a dog. "I came to clean up after the slow-moving hounds on this case." Ignoring the gasp of surprise from the guard, Abberline, I plucked the papers from his hands and leafed through them. "Looks like you haven't got many clues."

* * *

><p><strong>A snicker escaped Ellen as she shook her head. "God, they really are just as useless as our police."<strong>

* * *

><p>"We of Scotlanch Yard will solve this case." Randall replied as he snatched back the papers, his sideburns and moustache bristling as his lips turned down in a frown.. "We don't need your interference."<p>

"Excellent. Let's go Sebastian." I smirked at the officers, enjoying Randall's icy glare and Abberline's shocked expression before turning on my heel.

"Good luck, gentlemen," I called with a short wave and slipped back into the crowds, not bothering to make sure the rest of our group was following.

Madam Red stumbled up to my side, resting a hand on my shoulder. "What are we doing to do now?"

"You know, being involved in the Underworld has it's perks. Our best option would be to visit _him_."

Lau gasped. "My Lord, you don't mean-"

"Yes, I mean him."

* * *

><p><strong>"The Undertaker?" Sam cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the looming shop before them.<strong>

**The windowless building practically screamed impending doom. The faded black and violet building was as a stark contrast against the other, brighter buildings along the block. Black and gold paint was chipping off of the giant sign above the doorway that read "Undertaker." Two sepia toned coffins were displayed in front alongside two grey tombstones.**

**"One of my young master's many informants." Sebastian clarified.**

* * *

><p>"So..." Lau began with a shrug. "Where are we?"<p>

"What?!" Madam Red shrieked. "Didn't you just act like you knew about it?!"

"It's a funeral parlor run by one of my master's aquaintances." Sebastian interrupted before the two could attract anymore attention with their yelling.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" I announced confidently as I entered the coroner's office. Noticing that he wasn't behind the short counter in the back, I glanced around the dust covered coffins and beakers that cluttered the rest of the room.

A sinister cackle echoed through the building, providing no hints to where the madman hide. Grell let out a high pitched shriek and clung to Madam Red, who was currently using Lau as a shield.

"Ooohhhh... I thought you'd drop by before long." the mysterious voice continued, as a disturbing moan of wood filled the room. "Welcome, my lord. Is today the day that you'll finally enter one of my special made coffins?"

"EEEEEKKKK!"

From within a polished violet coffin, emerged the pasty white Undertaker. His black and grey robe clung to his thin frame, tumbling pass his hands and feet and hiding the pale scars whipping across his wrists and collarbone. From underneath a long deranged looking black hat a silvery mane of unevenly cut hair stuck out in all directions. The shortest portion of length hair touched the tip of his nose, covering his eyes, while the longest portion brushed his upper thighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Even having faced hundreds of bizarre situations, the situation still perplexed the onlookers.<strong>

**"What... is he doing?" Jo asked to no one in particular, squinting at the scene as if the answer would suddenly reveal itself. "Is he drooling?****... And poking Ciel's face?"**

* * *

><p>"No," I answered the Undertaker, cringing on the inside as he ran a long black fingernail down my cheek. "I am not here for-"<p>

"Of course, you're not... Quite a shame... No, you're here for _her_. She wasn't the type of customer fit for respectable people. I'll have you know, I made her beautiful."

"I need information."

"Ah, so a funeral parlor is just your cover." Lau interrupted, recovered from his shock. "How much is the info?"

"I have no desire for the Queen's coins!" Undertaker hollered as he rushed toward Lau and him pulled closer to his mad smile by his collar, effectively sending Lau back into his frightened state.

The Undertaker dashed back to me, drooling in anticipation, "Come, my lord, give it to me; the gift of true laughter! Do that and I'll tell you anything!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Freak," Bobby muttered in disdain as the Undertaker swayed around and bobbed his head, a wheezing sound escaping him.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Leave it to me!" Lau announced boldly and proudly. "This joke is a classic: on what side does a tiger have the most stripes? The outside! ...Get it? Haha?"<p>

The room went dead silent, the only noise was the faint chirp of a cricket from some corner of the shop.

"If I must," Madam read cut in, a devious gleam in her eye. "I live for gossip! So, this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." From behind her, Grell admired her with wide eyes as if she were the greatest thing he'd ever seen. "So, Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary [censored] for her birthday it was so [censored] wide and [censor] [censor] thick veined, running out of [censored] see what she could use-"

* * *

><p><strong>"Geez," Dean complained, "Who knew that women could be such bitches even back then- Ow!"<strong>

**He nursed his shoulder and glared at Jo, who took a menacing step toward him with a raised fist, preparing to punch him again.**

* * *

><p>"Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left." The Undertaker cackled, tilting his head and staring intently at me. The look only added to his creepiness, as if stappping linen around Madam Red's and Lau's mouths wasn't enough. "I gave you a special discount last time and I'm not going to do it again."<p>

_There was no way I was going to tell him another joke. Especially after what happened last time, I had to pay him._

"Allow me," Sebastian said calmly, resting a hand on my shoulder and stepping front of me. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Ooohhh... The butler..."

"Everyone, please wait outside." My butler pulled his leather gloves further up his hand as if preparing for a brawl.

"No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this." He finished with a glare that seemed ensured your immediate death should you disobey him.

* * *

><p>Madam Red, Grell, Lau, and I all stood nervously outside the funeral parlor. It had been minutes since we were instructed to go outside and since then we hadn't hear a single sound-<p>

"EHEHEHEHEHEHHEEEE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire building shook as if it were in an earthquake, knocking the large sign off the top of the doorway with a loud bang and cracking the walls. As quickly as the destructive laughter came it stopped.

"Please do come back in now." Sebastian said with a pleasant smile, as he opened the front door. "I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

"Ohohoh... ehehehe..." The Undertaker blubbered nonsense as he drooled on one coffins he was supporting himself with. "Limerick... Glue- ehehe... Pay-ahaha..."

I cleared my throat, and pulled him back into reality. "Undertaker, the information."

* * *

><p>I raised an eyebrow at the filthy beaker used as a makeshift tea cup.<p>

_Note to Self: Never ingest anything that has ever been in the Undertaker's shop._

"An interesting pattern I've seen these days," the coroner continued quietly. "I often get customers who are incomplete... hehe.."

"Incomplete?" My butler nodded for him to elaborate.

"Yes, the uterus is missing; which is quiet odd." The Undertaker began to use one of his long sleeves to dust off a mannequin that displayed the intestines of the human body. "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have such a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

Positioning the mannequin back against the wall, the Undertaker smiled at Sebastian. "You're a clever one, Mr. Butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." I stiffened slightly as he shambled behind me, using his long black nails to mimic claws and using me to demonstrate the victim's death. "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips into her and takes her womanly part. There will be more slain; I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone make 'em." He stumbled back to his seat on the coffin across from me. "Can you sniff him out like a good little guard dog?"

I answered his teasing question in an icy tone. "I am bound by the honor of my family, I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to by any means I find necessary."

* * *

><p>The carriage jostled and bounded along the streets of London, taking us all back to my townhouse.<p>

"His information narrows down our suspects." I contributed to our discussion about the investigation.

"We must first look for those with the necessary skill set." My butler mused, tapping a finger on his chin in thought. "Crossing out those who had an alibi on the nights the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on those who are involved with secret societies."

"_As if_ that narrows the field," Madam Red complained. "Why even _I_ would have the medical skills necessary for this. Aside from that, the social season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and then what-"

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly," Sebastian interrupted, with a smile. I couldn't tell whether the smile was out of mischief or a mask to conceal his annoyance.

"Impossible," Lau muttered, staring at my butler in disbelief.

"Come now, I should be able to this much at least; otherwise what type of butler would I be? I shall make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them immediately, my lord." Pushing open the carriage door, he rested a hand over his chest. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I waved a hand in dismissal and impatience.

_Yeah, yeah, just get your cocky butt out of here._

Madam Red let out a shriek as Sebastian leaped out of the moving carriage. Pressing up against the window she stuttered nervously. "W-Where'd he go?! I can't see him anywhere in the streets!"

* * *

><p>"Let's have a cup of tea," I suggested as we climbed the stairs to my town house.<p>

Lau, Madam Red, and Grell stumbled back a step and let out a gasped as my butler opened the front door.

"Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return." Sebastian said with a small bow. "Your afternoon tea is ready in the drawing room."

"H-Hold on!" Madam Red cried in outrage, clenching her fists to her side and stamping her foot. "How are you here?"

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already-"

"Well, yes, I made a list of names based on what we discussed and then I contacted them all and then I asked relevant questions."

My aunt cocked her head to the slightly with a smirk. "Come now, Sebastian, that's impossible even for you."

Unraveling one of the three, ten foot long scrolls containing the suspect lists, Sebastian began to check off his work. "Richard Oswald: family doctor of the Duke of Bailey has and alibi: he spent the night with friends at the White Horse Pub. No connection to secret societies. Madam Heivett: surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital has an alibi: she was with a boy at the Stripple Inn. No connection to secret societies..."

I smirked at Madam Red's and Lau's look of bewilderment... and was slightly concerned about the loving expression Grell wore.

* * *

><p><strong>"Man, you're just chalked full of answers aren't you, Wonderboy?" Dean growled, irritated at the cocky smirk Sebastian gave.<strong>

* * *

><p>After what felt like an hour listening to Sebastian, he finally dropped the last scroll to the floor. "Through this investigation, I've narrowed it down to one person who meets the criteria."<p>

"Are you really just a butler? Not some military intelligence officer..." Madam Red asked, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"No, I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

><p>"We have one shot," announced Madam Red behind a black and red hand fan that went along with her grand red evening gown. "Today's the last day of the social season and our only chance to catch Lord Druitt."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Laughter burst out from the onlookers.<strong>

**"Oh my god!" Dean managed to get out in between tears of laughter. "Is that really him? Sammy, you know what this means."**

**"No..." Sam visibly slumped and buried his face in his hands.**

**"Yes." Giving an amused smirk, Dean burst out into song, holding an invisible microphone. "Ah! Ah! Duuude looks like a lady!"**

**The watchful butler made no attempt to defend his master's pride. They would soon find out the young lord's reasons. And not that he would admit it, never less be allowed to, Sebastian found it quite amusing to see his master in such an attire.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes. It's seems tonight will be rather enjoy able," commented Lau with a pleasant smile. His dark suit was a surprising change from his normal kimono.<p>

I crossed my arms and glared at the two. "If he suspects anything then any hope in solving the Jack the Ripper case will be destroyed, understand?"

All seriousness that I was trying to maintain in the situation was blown to bits when my aunt gripped me in a bone-crushing hug. 'OOOHHH! Your just so cute~!" She cooed.

"Let me go!" I yelled at her, barely wrestling out of her grip. "Why do I even have to dress like this anyway?!" I demanded, gesturing to the pink, bow covered monstrosity I wore.

"What you don't like it? A lot of cloth was made in France to create such a dress."

"That doesn't make a difference! Why would I care?"

"Now, now," my butler ushered, stepping out behind on of the many pillars that framed the bright ballroom. "A lady should not be shouting so loudly."

_Damn him and his cats!_

"Sebastian, you-"

Before I could suggest where his opinion could go, Madam Red interrupted. "Right, you have to obey instructions. Hehehe... Lau will act as my lover. Ciel, you shall act as my niece visiting from the country. Sebastian will be her home tutor. And Grell, you can continue to act as my butler."

I hid behind my extensions in an attempt to hide my red face. "Why on earth do I have to be your 'niece.'"

"Oh because, darling, I've always wanted a daughter~! Especially one that would look lovely in those flowing dresses."

"That's hardly a good reason at all!"

"You wouldn't want your cover blown Earl Phantomhive, would you? Besides, I hear the Viscount Druitt goes after any pretty little thing in a skirt."

Sebastian pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at me with amusement. "If I do recall, the young master did say that 'I will do whatever means necessary to fulfill the queen's wishes.'" I glared daggers at my butler, which he replied with a gracious smile. "Then shall we go? My Lady?"

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, this is terrible. Why is this dress so heavy? Why are there so many damn ruffles?! The dress could probably lose five pounds without all this extra fabric!<em>

_God... My feet are bleeding. How can women stand these torture devices called shoes?_

I tried to ignore my depressing thoughts as I weaved through the crowd of upperclassmen, scanning for our target.

"That headpiece is so exquisite~!"

I slouched even further. "Oh no... I think I'm hearing things..."

"All these pretty dresses are so cute~!"

I whipped my head around, nearly knocking my head with Sebastian's, to find the source.

"S-S-S-Sebastian..." I whispered in terror as he dragged me away through the mass of people, keeping my head low.

"M-My lady, please be quieter!" He whispered harshly.

"Ah~!" a horrific voice called out. "That dress that child is wearing is so cute!"

Sebastian and I stood petrified, too afraid to look back. "Quickly, my Lady. Come this way." Sebastian commanded as he pulled me along. Luckily, we lost my fiancé when my butler and I crouched behind a clothed table. We peeked over the edge and eyed Lizzie until she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Isn't that Ciel's fiancé?" Sam thought out loud, trying to scrounge up a name. "...Elizabeth?"<strong>**

****Bobby crinkled his nose. "That sucks..."****

* * *

><p>I slumped down, breathing a sigh of relief though I was still on edge.<p>

"This is no good," My butler stated the obvious. "I had no idea that Lady Elizabeth would be here..."

"If anybody found out that the family head was dressed like this..." I whispered back.

"The shame would stain the Phantomhive generation for centuries."

I clung to the tablecloth in horror. "Let's just join Madam Red and the others already."

"Ohohohoh!" my aunt laughed as she smiled at the group of men surrounding her, Lau and Grell reduced to serving her. "No need to stand on ceremony!"

I scowled bitterly, "Well it looks like she's have a grand time."

"Oooh~! There you are!" Elizabeth called out.

_ Not again..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "How much you wanna bet that the cross-dresser gets caught?"<strong>**

* * *

><p>My butler wordlessly weaved me through the crowd, stopping momentarily to speak to a waiter. "Sir, that young lady there requires a drink of lemonade." Before the servant could answer, we dashed away.<p>

Ending on the balcony overlooking the streets of London, I stopped to catch my breath. "W-Why do these things always happen to me?"

"The Lord Druitt is just across the ballroom." Sebastian observed.

With a final gulp of air, I pressed on. "Let's get this over with." Before taking one step, bittersweet music filled the air and the room was filled with couples dancing.

"Hell, now there's no way to get near him." I growled.

"We'll have to dance our way through the crowd," my butler stated, grabbing my hand and leading me to the floor.

"What?!" I protested. "You expect me to dance in public? With you?!"

He put a hand over his heart and pulled me closer to him. "Tonight, I may publicly dance with you in all priority, Miss."

"Do I have to?" I grumbled.

"Let's go, miss."

I tried not to fall as we spun across the floor. Despite Sebastian instructing me as we waltzed, I still managed to step on his feet more than once. (_God, this dress and shoes were not making it any easier._) After what seemed like hours, the song was finally over and I was left heaving on my hands and knees.

"You really have no stamina, my lady." My butler sighed.

A slow clapping brought our attention to the noble in front of us. "A really lovely dancer, just like a robin," cooed Lord Druitt.

"My lady, I shall return with some refreshments." Sebastian said before walking off.

I shivered under Druitt's hungry gaze.

"I'm happy to have your praise." I said with a curtsey, raising my voice in attempt to sound more feminine. "I've always wanted to talk with you, my lord."

"Oh? Are you enjoying yourself, my little robin?" he asked, kissing my fingertips.

_Why me?_

I sighed heavily. "I'm already tired of all the food and dancing."

"You are quite a spoiled princess, my little robin." The creep put his arm around my waist and ran his fingers down to my hip. "Shall I teach you something much more fun?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>They all wrinkled their noses in disgust.<strong>**

****"Pervert," Sam muttered under his breath.****

* * *

><p><em>Kill me now... No! I must endure! It was all for this moment that I endured those things. And <strong>that <strong>was not going to be in vain._

"You know of other amusements?" I replied innocently.

"Of course, and I shall teach them to you." he answered, pulling my chin toward him.

_AHHHHHHH! I swear when this done I'm going to kill this creep!_

"What other fun things?"

_I've got to get this over before the dance ends. Elizabeth's looking this way... If she comes over, then it's all over!_

"You wish to know, my robin?"

"I really, really want to know."

"For you, you might still be a little early!"

"Come now, I'm already a lady!"

_Oh, no... The music's already ended!_

"You have to promise not to tell Madame Red."

"O-Of course!"

_She's coming this way!_

"You seemed to be troubled by something a while ago?"

_Just hurry up already!_

"A-Ah, no..."

_Elizabeth...My life is ruined!_

A loud bang caused the creep and I to look up in surprise. Sebastian had brought a giant wardrobe down, cutting off my fiancé's path. He stood up from his crouch and eyed the audience through his intricately painted mask. "The ball is at its peak and now I would like to display a little magic to all the ladies and gentlemen assembled here today. That gentleman over there," he pointed to Lau. "May I request your assistance?"

My ally gave a pleasant smile. "Why of course."

"I don't recall having arranged a performance..." Lord Druitt mused beside me.

I quickly turned to Lord Druitt. "My Lord, I have seen quite enough parlor tricks. Can we go now, please?"

"I understand, my little robin!" he replied with a dramatic pose. The last thing I saw before entering an adjoining room with the creep was Sebastian instructing Lau to do something with swords. Before I could take another step, a wave of nausea hit me.

_Damn it!_

I stumbled back against the door we had come through, but I was too weak to stand and I slid down the door. Moments later I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, opening my eyes but still seeing darkness. "It was just a dream..." I shivered at the memory of putting on the dreadful corset.<p>

"And now what you've all be waiting for," a familiar noble's voice announced. "Tonight's crown jewel! You may enjoy her as a decoration or make a pet of her. I imagine she'd even make an attractive part of a ceremony. Or if you'd want to sell her for parts, it's up to you. Her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector it'll add to her unique attraction."

_Black market auction? So that's what he's doing. He removes the prostitute's organs and sells them at his parties?_

"The bidding shall begin at 1000 guineas!"

Calls of 2000, 3000, 5000 and even higher answered Viscount Druitt's original price.

The blindfold was unwrapped from my eyes and I could now see the darkly light room fill with rats.

"Sebastian," I ordered quietly. "Come get me now."

With a flash of my contract, the room was plunged into darkness and I could only hear the grunts and screams of the nobles. After a second, the candles re-lit themselves and my butler stood in the center of the room, unconscious figures laying around him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The hunters winced in surprise.<strong>**

****"You can really control fire?" Sam asked skeptically.****

****The trapped demon sighed in irritation. The just had _so_ many _obvious_ questions. "Yes, I can bend fire to my will. It associated with the devil for a reason."****

****"Thank god, there aren't more of you." Ellen snorted.****

****Sebastian resisted the urge to knock some sense into the hunter. Did they really think that him and his master were the only demons of their species? They truly are most lacking...****

* * *

><p>"Really sir," Sebastian said with a sigh, dusting off his hands. "Are you really good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How, sad..."<p>

I scowled. "As long as the contract remains in place you will follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not, won't you?"

My butler smirked as he walked toward me. "This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves..."

"... and in exchange the prey can never escape."

Pulling the bars apart with ease, the demon knelt down in the opening with a pleasant smile. "Yes, I will be with you everywhere until the end. And I shall be with you no matter what, even should I perish in this world I'll still be there in the very depths of Hell, my lord." Pulling me out of the cage, he perched me on his knee. "This is how I differ from humans..." With a wave of his finger, the bonds that wrapped around my hands and neck fell off with a clean slice. "...I do not lie."

* * *

><p><strong>A shiver ran through the group. The two speaking of the contract so openly sent chills down their spine. It was still hard to believe that such a young boy had chosen such a dark path.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good, you will never lie to me no matter what." I ordered, staring him in the eyes.<p>

He gave a small nod, a hand over his heart. "Yes, my young Lord."

I stood up and stared down at the pervert who captured me. "I guess that solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well, that was easier than I expected."

"I imagine Scotland Yard will arrive before much longer, we should take our leave." I let out a gasp of surprise as Sebastian scooped me up. Removing his spectacles, he made a dash toward the window. With a giant leap, we flew through the clear, starry night, dashing across rooftops.

* * *

><p>"Jack the Ripper strikes again!" Lau read the newspaper cover aloud.<p>

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all..." remarked Madam Red.

I shook with rage.

_After all that and we didn't catch him!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Oohh..." mocked Dean with a wince. "Poor little runt."<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Wow... Long update... So much wait...<strong>****** Don't worry, I plan on writing for this story at least an hour a day.****

****You guys get a special gift from moi. Yay! Since I couldn't find a way to incorporate the corset scene into this chapter, I will post a short one chapter by itself after this.****

****Also, I should mention that I did get a story request that will eventually be added into the plot: The Circus Arc.****

****Please review!****

****Thank you! Peace out~!****


	12. Bonus Chapter: Corset Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Supernatural**

* * *

><p>The whole room blurred in and out of focus as a nauseating sensation overtook me. My only sense of reality was the grainy wood wall I leaned against, rocking back and forth at the pressure on my back. I let out a moan and clenched my fists tighter as a cold hand brushed against my bare shoulder blades, a sharp difference from my soaring temperature. The hand lightly ran down the middle of my back before stopping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The hunters and angel squinted against the darkness, only seeing colorful dots dance across their vision as they strained their eyes. The hunters cringed slightly as they could only hear labored breathes and the occasional groan, hoping it was <em>not<em> what crude thought they were thinking. All the while Cas was debating on whether somebody was dying and Sebastian was preparing for the hurricane of explicit questions that only the human mind could come up with. He had dealt with them long enough to know that lust was practically always on their mind, and if not, it was at least buried in some corner.**

* * *

><p>"S-Sebastian! I-It hurts!" I managed to sputter out passed the sticky sweat that ran into my mouth.<p>

"Please endure a little longer." Sebastian commanded coolly, sending shivers down my spine as his warm breath tickled the back of my neck. "You will quickly get used to it."

I threw back my head and let out a cry as he began to pull and push, constricting my breath even further.

* * *

><p><strong>The hunters cringed and covered their ears, curling their lips in disgust.<strong>

**"Oh my god!" Bobby shouted in horror.**

**Jo stamped her foot and clenched her fists. "Damn it, I knew you were a creep, but _really_?!"**

**"Oh god!" Dean shivered. "He touched me! I'm infected!"**

**Sebastian stood rigid as a statue as obscene comments were hurled at him, keeping in mind that he wasn't allowed to injure any of the hunters.**

**Castiel turned around in confusion, trying to make sense of shouting. He would need to ask Dean what perv meant once they finished hollering at the demon.**

* * *

><p>"Please! Stop it!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut and grinding my teeth to avoid the pain. "You're going to suffocate me!"<p>

"I doubt a lady has been killed by a corset, my lord." Sebastian replied bluntly, giving another sharp tug at the strings, pulling the corset even tighter.

"Gah!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh... just fashion..." Sam muttered to himself in realization as the room was suddenly lit up, revealing that the memory Sebastian was simply pulling at the string of a pink corset that wrapped around Ciel's waist and chest.<strong>

**Dean scowled. "Still doesn't mean you're not a perv..."**

**"Perv..." Cas turned to Dean, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "I do not get it; what does that mean?"**

**Everyone remained silent, not wanted to have _the talk_ with the awkward angel.**


	13. Moonlight Madness

_**Warnings: Violence, Language, Adult themes/Content**_

_**Pairings: None**_

_**Beta: Yoru95**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Supernatual**_

**x~x~x~X~x~x~x**

With a gentle tap, Madam Red moved her pawn a space forward, right where I predicted.

"This is no time to be playing chess," I commented, forcing myself to remain polite enough to not growl in frustration.

With a small shake of her head, my aunt leaned back into one of my study's plush lavender chairs and crossied her arms thoughtfully. "Working obsessively will lead to no good, Ciel. Why not leave everything to Sebastian? You said so earlier, he's more than capable of handling the situation himself."

"He's just my chess piece. I'm the one that moves him by giving orders." I rolled my black knight between my forefinger and thumb. "But, he's no ordinary chess piece. He can move as many squares as he likes." To emphasize my point, I knocked over Madam Red's queen with my chess piece and firmly planted it into the newly empty space.

"That's against the rules," she complained with a gasp as a look of shock flashed across her face, only met by my blank stare.

I propped my elbows on the card table in front of me and laced my fingers together to create a bridge. My gaze darkened as I rested my chin on my hands. "Yes, if this were a game, it would be. But, the rules have no meaning in this world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, before you know it... it's checkmate."

Madam Red looked at me sorrowfully as if I were an oblivious child or fragile doll. "You must have had other choices in life other than becoming the underworld's guard dog. My sister... Your mother would have wanted something else for you, too. And yet, you return to the Underworld... Is it because you are trying to avenge your parents' deaths?"

I almost spat out the tea I was sipping on. I placed my tea cup back on the saucer and glared at my aunt for her ignorance. "Revenge won't bring the dead back, and certainly won't make them happy." I unconsciously ran my finger over my ring's glimmering sapphire as I recalled my bleak return to my home. "I didn't' come back to the Phantomhive house for my processor's sake. I did it for me." I stared coldly at her, once more ignoring her gasp and look of pity. "I just want those who betrayed and defiled my family to suffer the same humiliation and pain that I did."

"I remember the day you were born." Madam Red sighed, a bittersweet mixture of despair and joy lacing her voice She continued to talk as she walked to my side. "You were so tiny and cute, I thought,' I have to protect him.'" I rose an eyebrow at the light rub she gave my head, slender fingers curling into my hair. "I wasn't able to have a child, but I think of you as my own son. I wished you'd leave the under-"

"Being here now is something I wanted and something I chose." I spat, slapping her hand away. "I don't regret it and I can't let anyone spoil me."

**xXx**

**Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head side to side in uncertainty. "Eeehh... You gotta admit, that's a **_**little**_ **bullshit."**

**Jo frowned at this comment. "Wow, thoughtful much?"**

**"Hey! I am thoughtful... most of the time." Dean was forced to stop talking and listen to Jo hack out a throaty cough, choosing to ignore the "bull" that she slid between a few coughs. "But, that's not the point. What I'm saying is that aside from the whole demon contract and backstreet copper stuff, he's living like a king."**

**"And you are living like an adventurer," Sebastian countered coldly, his interjection taking everyone aback.**

**"Woah, what I or the rest of us do is **_**not**_ **a fucking adventure," the eldest Winchester snapped as he gestured to the hunters and angel around him. "We-"**

**"Oh? But one could see it as that, am I correct?" The demon interrupted, pacing back and forth at the edge of the seal like a tiger trapped in a cage, eyeing its prey hungrily. "You travel the country, exploring exotic places, trying new things, toying with women, being the hero of every conflict."**

**As if timed, every hunter shouted protests against his comment. They only ceased when Dean stormed up to him so that they were only a few inches apart, the memory of his brother's... bad "drinking" habit flashing through his mind.**

**"Hey!" Dean tilted his head up so that he was staring Sebastian straight in the eye. He harshly jabbed a finger at the demon, making sure not to cross the demon seal. "We kill monsters, not prance around like it's a merry fucking holiday-"**

**"_Keep_ those words in mind next time," Sebastian ordered sternly, his eyes turning a swirling mixture of crimson and violet. "Though my young master and you work with different paychecks and different techniques, at the core, he is the same as you and you are the same as him. From the outside, everything seems normal and bright, but every rose has its thorn."**

**Dean's jaw twitched with anger. He had half the mind to nail the bastard in his oh-so-knowledgeable, jabbering mouth. He was **_**not**_ **even remotely close to that bratty little demon. None of them were!**

**Sebastian inwardly smirked at the sight of Dean's twitching jaw. He stole a second to indulge himself in a cruel daydream about consuming all that anger and life radiating the man. He didn't care if Dean wasn't the best of quality (though the best out of the rest of the humans present) he simply needed something to satisfy his ever-present, torturing hunger. Sebastian felt his index finger twitch forward slightly. Yes, now would be the perfect time to snatch the hunter. Being only a mere two inches apart made even more tempting.**

**"Fuck off," Dean spat before turning away to anxiously stand next to his brother, who looked torn between lecturing his brother about his impetus and hostile nature, and between moving to create a counter-argument against what the demon had said..**

**"Ruffians at their finest," Sebastian simply replied, eyes flickering away from Dean to follow Castiel, making note to spot the angel subtly place himself between Dean and him.**

**xXx**

It was freezing by the time Sebastian had returned with more blankets and more reports on the recent "Jack the Ripper" case. The cold stormy night air had leaked in through the windows and bit at my skin through my nightgown and single sheet.

After setting the requested documents on the nightstand, my butler quickly tossed a second blanket over the top of me and the two extras at the base of my bed.

"Well?" I asked as he retrieved the reports and scanned over them.

"No matter how many times I look over it, it's still the same result," Sebastian answered with a small sigh.

"So the viscount had nothing to do with yesterday's murder?"

"Unfortunately, yes. None of the humans inside the mansion could have done it."

"Yes... None of the humans there..." I rubbed my temple in thought, calculating our next plan of action. "Anyways, tomorrow we will-" I froze in realization.

"S-Sebastian! You said no human could have done it," I stuttered out, looking up at him shock. "Don't tell me you...?"

I frowned at small smile he gave as he spoke. "I've told you over and over: I do not lie. Involved in medicines, ties to black magic and secret societies, no alibis for the night before the bodies were found: the only human who fits the criteria is the Viscount Druitt."

I clicked my tongue and glared at him in frustration, gripping my blankets even tighter. "Was your investigation just a farce, then?!" I demanded in a low growl, leaning forward as an indirect threat.

"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler. I simply faithfully carry out my master's orders and instructions." I snarled at his sorry excuse. "With orders from you," he continued, flicking his wrist and tossing the reports in the air, letting them float down like the black feathers did on that one life-changing night. "I can become your pawn or your sword. Now, put the villain in checkmate, Master."

**xXx**

The churning, dark skies rumbled and popped with withheld rain that threatened to spill any second, making the back alleyways even darker and more ominous than they already were.

I once again peeked around the corner of an intersection, my plain common clothes catching on the building's minute shards of brick.

"The killer will show up if we stake out this place, correct?" I asked my butler for reassurance, simply receiving a distracted 'yes' from him. I brought my head back from the corner and cursorily leaned against the wall, loosely crossing my arms.

"It's true that the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides having their organs removed," I mused, more so to distract myself from my butler's antics.

"Beautiful, glossy black hair..." he muttered.

_Oh god, not this again... Ignore it and it'll go away. _"But why should he have to kill them?"

"Sinfully lovable,"

_Ew, it sounded like he was answering my questions. That's creepy and wrong on so many different levels... _"And I-"

"So soft... Yes, so soft... So soft-"

"Damn it, put down that stupid cat!" I bellowed, standing up straight and jabbing a finger at the meowing black kitten huddled against Sebastian's double-breasted coat.

"I apologize, Lord. She is a rare beauty. So soft..."

**xXx**

**Sebastian would never admit this, but he was actually quite glad when he heard Sam and Jo snicker at the situation. It had been quite a long time since any one of them had said even a word. Ergo, he felt that the two would create an open doorway that the others could enter through. It would be a shame if he couldn't play cat and mouse anymore.**

**However, any humor that had just been there was instantly dissolved when an ear-piercing scream erupted from another part of the alleyway that Memory Sebastian and Memory Ciel were hiding in.**

**xXx**

I immediately bolted in the direction of the scream, anger overcoming me. "There's no way that anyone could have gotten past us!"

Running farther down the grimy alley, butler right behind me, I raced to the source of the screen, a small ground flat. I slammed myself into the front door, the momentum too great for me to stop, but quickly recovered and yanked it open.

I froze in the doorway at the first sight of the horrific scene, not even reacting to the splatter of blood hitting my cheek. My vision tunneled and all I could see was the naked, mutilated body. I couldn't even tell if she was a woman anymore; she looked more like one of the young sacrificial girls from _that_ day, so small and helpless.

God... there was _so_ much blood. It drenched her and it oozed from every wound, whether the injury was the gouging hole where her sunken stomach should have been or tiny, discolored burns ringing her wrists and ankles. Blood-caked blonde hair clung to her face, draping over vacant blue eyes that bore into my soul as if judging me to deem whether my sins are greater than hers in a decision on who was a more valued life, on who deserved to live, on who should be the one cast away like the-

"No!"

The familiar yet distant voice that was as panic stricken as the scream frozen on her face halted my thoughts and suddenly I was completely blind. _So it was deemed me. I suppose it's only fitting for the first step to be going blind like her; after all the round bruises surround her socket made it clear that her eyes were forced open to watch as she was torn open. Maybe she was being merciful and allowing me to not watch as fingernails sharp as daggers tore into my-_

I felt myself be yanked backwards and flew through the air. _Soaring away like her chance of a life, her chance of a future, of her chance of crawling out of poverty, her chance of-_

Only when my feet came in contact with the ground did I realize that it had been Sebastian who had blinded me and sent me flying. _It had to come to this one day, so it was only fitting for him to rip out my soul and place it her lifeless body, reviving her and leaving me-_

My knees were weak and shaking, buckling and giving out beneath me. I cling to the hand latched over my eyes and the arm wrapped around my stomach to keep from falling. Funny how I was clinging to those hands that held the areas of my body that would go first.

I could faintly feel warm patter of polluted rain hitting me, steadily growing in pace and occurrence. _I wonder if this is how she felt. Did she shiver at the red rain pouring down on her?_

"That's an awfully big mess you made, Jack the Ripper..." that same voice as before- Sebastian's, I knew because I could feel his chest rumblel- said teasingly, tone relax and calm as he had not been panic just moments _(years)_ earlier. The timid sound of shoes approaching caught my ear, ticking like the sound of a stopwatch counting down the last moments of my life. "...Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff?

**xXx**

**Granted, the hunters and angel had seen more than enough death and destruction in their life. However, they never witnessed something quite like this. They were horrified; a child going through a truly traumatic experience yet again was something unheard of today- if they didn't include themselves that is.**

**They watched in silence as a lanky figure emerged from the room that Sebastian had just snatched Ciel away from. Almost as bloody as his victim, Grell Sutcliff stumbled out, hand raised out in gesture for help.**

**While the hunters and angel were occupied with the memory, Sebastian was occupied with Ciel. His unconscious master was grunting and withering in pain, face contorted and muscles tense. Every so often he would cry out, a garbled cry but a cry nonetheless, and clutch his stomach.**

**Sebastian silently sat back down by the younger demon, legs crossed. Gently, he shifted his master's body so Ciel was resting in his lap, shoulders in the nest made by his legs and head resting in his stomach. Sebastian cupped Ciel's jaw in one hand and stroked his hair with the other. Whenever the boy would whimper or claw at his gut, Sebastian would tenderly tighten his hand wrapped around Ciel's jaw.**

**xXx**

"Y-You have it all wrong!" A weak, shaking voice stuttered. Another stumbled step reached my ears, this time the splash of a puddle followed. _Stop walking! Stop ticking! You're reaching the blood, you're reaching MY blood! I'm reaching my end!_

I tried to voice myself, but only let out a scratchy exhale. I tried again to but got the same result. _Is this what's next? Did she scream her throat raw too? Or did her killer slice open and remove her vocal cords like did her-_

Grell hastily elaborated, pleading with Sebastian to see reason. "I heard the scream and ran over here, b-but she was already..." _DEAD! Just say it! Please! I don't want it to be me... Make it real! Make me believe that it's her instead of me!_

**_xXx_**

**The onlookers watched in disgust as the conversation between the two grew more ominous and sharp.**

**"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell," Memory Sebastian continued with a conceited smirk. "This is the first time I've meet someone like you in the human world. You performed the role of "harmless incompetent butler" adeptly."**

**A pregnant silence hung in the air as Grell stared down at his bloodied hands with wide eyes. A red stream of blood dripped off his cheek and landed in his cupped hands, creating the illusion that he was cry. However, they soon found out that if he had been crying, then they were tears of joy.**

**Everyone jumped when a crazed, high-pitched giggle split through the night as the once diffident butler threw his head back, revealing a mouthful of jagged, shark-like teeth. His feeble, weak tone had corrupted into a confident, sadistic one.**

**Sebastian frowned when Ciel released a particularly loud cry and squirmed in his lap. He faintly wondered why this memory was causing him so much more pain than the other ones.**

**"...Adeptly? Do you think so?" Grell cackled as he untied his the giant bow holding back his hair with one swift motion." Ha! I am an _actress_, honey." He removed his chain glasses and let them hang around his neck. He pulled out a comb from his breast pocket and ran the teeth through his long hair, changing a mousy brown into a vibrant red. "And I am absolutely first-rate." He stuck false eyelashes on and replaced slide a pair of black leather gloves on. "But you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?"**

**At this moment, Dean made an incredulous face. "Wait... So he's a _she_?"**

**Ellen slowly shook her head. "I...I don't... I _think_ he's a cross-dresser."**

**"Transgender?"**

**xXx**

"...But you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?"

Sebastian released a small chuckle. "That is a unique notion, however false. Sebastian is the name I received from from my young master, so yes, I am... at the moment." _At the moment? Not at the next? Can you really switch characters so easily? Can you forget about me so easily?_

"My, so you're a 'faithful dog' character are you? Though for a fine looking man like you, that's fabulous too. Well then Sebastian... No, _Sebby_... let me re-introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnettes. I am sure we two butlers can get along _marvelously_." I felt Sebastian shudder behind me and wondered why... He wasn't the one that was dying. "Ah! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you in my true form! I've never seen a demon playing butler before, so I was surprised when I first saw you."

"That's my line. I never imagined someone like you would play a buter. Someone who stands neutral between man and God... A grim reaper. Why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?"

"Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman..."

I faintly heard Sebastian _hmph_. "And who would that woman be?"

"You don't need to ask, do you?" It was that familiar voice and echo of a door slamming shut that snapped me out of my dark thoughts, providing me with a moment of realization.

_I _was not the one who should pay for the death of that woman. _I_ was not the one who was going to lose their life to equal out the death of that woman. _I_ was not the one whose sins were greater than that woman. It was _them_.

_I_ had a goal to achieve, a pride to avenge and orders to follow; while _they_ only had bloodlust to fulfill, anger to vent and people to frighten. _They_ bared the greater sins than I. _They _were the ones that would have to pay.

I released a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. Still leaning on Sebastian for support, I removed his hand that covered my eyes. Suddenly the notion of me being blind seemed incredulous and infantile.

With cold eyes no longer burning from withheld emotion, I stared at the culprits. "Madam Red... Grell Sutcliff..."

**x~x~x~X~x~x~x**

_*crawls out of cave* Heeeeeyyyy guys! So, I really am alive... I was just on hiatus for a (long) while. Sorry I didn't inform you in my last chapter, it was unexpected and I did post it on my profile. But hey! You guys are so fucking great! I continued getting reviews and and follows and favs during this time! Seriously, thank you so much for supporting this story, free internet cookies for all of you._

_Yeah, so I really experimented with some different formats in the chapter, like adding in more of Ciel's thoughts and writing larger chunks of a scene from the hunters+ POV. Love it? Hate it?_


End file.
